Target
by Sil-bD9
Summary: The Hero Training Camp was something you weren't really looking forward to, but not for the reasons one might think... and the cherry on top was, without a doubt, The League of Villains crashing to the 'party'. [Dabi x Reader] Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything_

 **Target**

Dabi x Reader]

 **Please READ first!**

Okay guys, after getting so much motivation from some users I decided to do it.  
At first this was going to be a Dabi x OC fic, but since lots of you seemed to want a Dabi x Reader fic more, I changed it AND this is like an intro I suppose? Getting to know you and stuff.  
Still there're a few things I'll like you to know before you read:  
It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic, I really wanna get into it.  
It's set in the Forest Training Camp Arc and it goes on from there.  
The reader does have a specific quirk and backstory. We'll get into the backstory in the fic itself but here's the Quirk description:  
Quirk: Chaos Magic  
Which includes: -Psionic Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mental manipulation and pretty much everything you can do with the mind. The character is inspired in Scarlet Witch, by the way, so if you're interested in more details you can go check on her on MCU's wiki.  
Weaknesses: really prone to headaches, big ones. Simple stuff like strong scents/really loud noises can give you one and it can get so bad to the point of being unable to activate your quirk or fainting because of the throbbing pain. You normally carry a small container of painkillers with you.  
Quirk visual description: purple blasts/waves/streams that normally comes out of your hands.  
Oh! Also: You're from class 1-B  
I think that's all! I hope you can get into this fic and feel like you're really part of it, it's my first time doing a reader fic after all!  
Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1.**

You were so not looking forward to this.

Your empty bag on your bed was proof that you, unlike your classmates, were so, so not looking forward to this.

Still, there was absolutely no avoiding it, not if you really wanted to become a hero, that is.

The Training Camp was an important part in the UA journey, an important step in the journey of becoming a hero, too. And you had nothing against the camp itself. You were actually excited about training-till-you-want-to-die.

There were other things you weren't so excited about, though.

Brushing your thoughts aside, you quickly filled in your duffel bag with the first items you could find; still making sure that you packed enough bottles of painkillers with you.

Dusting off your uniform one last time, you headed towards the school.

Once there, two buses were already parked outside and lots of students chatting right in front of them.

Instantly heading towards the one that was in front of most of Class 1-B students, you quickly placed your duffel bag in the luggage compartment of the bus, while listening how Monoma was already mocking the students of Class 1-A that were there.

A "Hey" that was quickly followed by your name made you turn. A small smile formed on your lips.

"Hi, Kendo" you said as you walked a few steps towards her.

It wasn't really a surprise who was addressing you. She was the only one that talked to you on a regular basis after all, even if it was just some random, short small talk.

And no, the rest of your classmates didn't hate you (at least that's what you believed) they just didn't want to get in your way per say: they didn't want to bother you, they didn't want to irritate you, they didn't want to upset you, they didn't want to anger you.

Not that you blamed them, you'll probably act the exact same way if you were them.

Still, it was a decent type of relationship the one you had with your classmates. Acquaintances-like. You cared for them and you knew they cared for you as well… in a way.

You were used to them already, and they were used to you.

Other people though…

"Excited?" Kendo asked walking with you to lean against the school's wall while you waited for Kan-sensei.

You could already feel the curious eyes of Class 1-A on you.

"Of course" You said, purposely turning your back on them.

"Me too, it's a shame they had to change the location, though. It's definitely not gonna be the same as the stories I've heard from students of other grades" Kendo sighed.

"Yeah" You agreed. It was really kind of a shame that you wouldn't be able to go to the usual place most pro-heroes went in their UA years. "But it could be better" you smiled, and Kendo did the same.

"EVEN IF THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WAY BETTER THAN CLASS B?" Monoma's loud moking voice made you two wince.

"Excuse me for a second" Kendo said and went straight to smack Monoma in the head, as usual.

Soon after that, you were getting inside the bus with your classmates, heading off towards the camp.

The introduction of Ragdoll and Tiger was a bit awkward because of all the poses and the fact that most of the students were sore from the trip. The least fun part, though, was definitely when Tiger started to knock out each student off of the cliff and straight into the woods, only to then be greeted by earth-like monsters while Ragdoll explained from above that everyone had to get to the facility before noon or else no lunch.

After some of your classmates got a few hits from the first beast that appeared, everyone realized that you either had to work together to make it to the facility or pretty much stay in the woods for the night without resources.

It took you quite some time. It was around 7 p.m. that you and your classmates finally made it, only to be told by Kan-sensei that Class 1-A managed to arrive at 5:20 p.m. So of course, this put your classmates on edge, Monoma for starters.

Still, instead of focusing on the bad stuff, you couldn't help but smile slightly. You took a fair share of earth-monsters yourself, and despite the blood-chilling screams of some of your classmates, you managed to walk out of the woods headache-free.

The night went on uneventful. After having dinner, everyone was too tired to do anything other than sleep. So after a bath to take all off all the dirt the woods left, everyone dosed off.

It was already the third day and it was not getting any easier for you.

Yesterday you spent the whole day 'extending' your quirks and it hasn't been easy. The entire time consisted on you manipulating objects, making power-blasts and multitasking as long as you could without desperately running to the Girl's room for a handful of painkillers. The cherry on top was that to all that suffering you needed to add the constant whispers of Class 1-A right behind you.

And here you were, yet again, doing the exact same thing as yesterday, with the exact same whispers right behind your back that were only fueling your already pounding headache.

You opted for the most secluded place you can find that was also near the mountain side. From your spot you could see Kendo hitting the rocky surface with her hands and two girls from class 1-A also using the rocky mountain surface to train.

Around you, several giant rocks were levitating as you were also directing energy blasts towards the rocky wall trying to hit it as hard as you could. It was certainly a lot more difficult than yesterday since your muscles were sore from yesterday's training and a small headache was already present; but you were pretty damn proud of your progress.

"Good control" a male voice behind you said, making you instantly stop your blast attacks and also making your levitated rocks falter a bit at the sudden interruption. Once you checked that everything was still up in the air, you turned to the person who addressed you.

You blinked several times in surprise once you saw Eraserhead behind you.

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei" You said bowing your head a little, still surprised, as you lowered down to the ground everything that was levitating.

It was weird, really. Considering you remembered he barely even spoke a word to anyone in your class.

He looked down at you with bored eyes.

"How come a quirk like this didn't make it to the first round in the Sports Festival?" He asked after a few seconds, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I guess I wasn't that string enough back then" You instantly lied.

"Really? It seemed like you weren't even trying" He said.

"I… also remember not feeling okay that day" You lied again, and he just hummed in response.

"(Y/LN) (Y/N), is it?" He asked.

'Great, here we go again' you instantly thought. You shouldn't be surprised, really. You had the exact same conversation with the principal and every single one of your teachers at least a dozen times.

"Yes" You simply said.

"Your father" He said, and paused.

You barely stopped yourself from flinching.

"His quirk was Mind Manipulation, right?" He asked and you nodded. "He could induce hallucinations and read minds" He casually added. "Do you have any of that?" He asked again.

"Yeah" You said, almost whispering, clearly uncomfortable. "But it's not the exact same, I have to touch someone's temple in order to make it work" You explained.

"Have you practiced any of that yet?" Aizawa asked and you shook your head.

"I need a guinea pig for that"

"Okay, you'll start that tomorrow then and I'll look for someone to help you" He said and you nodded. "Now, Vlad told me about the headaches. Do you have one now?"

"Just a small one" You answered and he nodded.

"What normally give you headaches besides overusing your quirk?"

"Loud noises… Strong scents" You said shrugging and he nodded again.

"Good. Then I'll tell Bakugo to move his training session over here. The noise of his explosions and the smoke will push you even more" He said.

'Great, as if that kid's explosions weren't loud enough already'

"Yes, sir" You simply said. He'll probably do it anyway even if you refused.

When Aizawa said that Bakugo's explosions were going to push you even more he wasn't freaking lying. With his already loud explosions and clouds of smoke his even louder curses were a nightmare. You were actually surprised that no one else seemed to be pissed off by this. Still, you managed to survive the training and you were actually thankful for the angry boy and Aizawa in the end since you could feel it was really helping, even if there was still a long way to go.

After the training finished, everyone went straight to wash themselves since you needed to cook afterwards.

The cooking part of the day went a bit more smoothly than yesterday, everyone could tell by the taste of the food. When you were done eating, everyone took care of their own dishes and went straight to a clearing where a test of courage was going to take place, at least that's what Pixie-Bob said earlier.

You weren't required to wear your training uniforms for this, so you decided to wait a sporty pair of shorts, a plain t-shirt and a sweatshirt was tied to your waist, since you knew that, even if you were in summer, it could get pretty chilly between so many tall trees, especially at night.

The rules seemed simple enough. You were supposed to follow a route inside the forest on pairs, get tags with your names in it and return. All that while being scared shitless by the other class. The class that scares the other one more, wins. The only 'don't' was don't touch anyone directly. You were allowed to use your quirk to scare others. Your class was the first one to be doing the scaring and Class 1-A was the first to enter the route.

It was more about creativity than anything, and your classmates seemed to understand so too, because...

"(Y/N), you should be the last one scaring!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, competitive mode in full display. "You can easily move objects so it's way easier for you to scare anyone! The best for the last!"

You were glad Monoma was not here.

"I agree, we need to make sure we scare them so we need to leave the best for the last" Tokage said "Plus you won't need much help, people with quirks like Fukidashi are kinda useless if we can't touch them" she pointed out.

"I can go with you if you want" Kendo offered and you smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, I can do it" You said. After all, they kinda have a point. If you wanted to run a scary house you could easily make a lot of money with your quirk now that you think of it.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Tetsutetsu said, and each of you started to follow down the forest route with Ragdoll accompanying you.

Ragdoll and you were the last ones left; she stopped right in the middle of the route and told you to keep going till you found a place of your liking.

You kept walking a bit more, finally stopping in a spot filled with tall, slim trees, unlike the big, fat ones that were at the beginning of the route. The grass was also dryer over here, considerably so that you got worried about being heard if you moved for a moment. Still, you decided to stay, considering the fact that you wouldn't move as much since you'll make objects move instead with your quirk.

It was going to take a little while for the first pair of Class 1-A to get where you were, so you settled for picking a nice spot where you were sure you wouldn't be seen while also selecting some stuff you could find in the woods to use for your scaring.

Screams didn't take long to be heard.

Already in your hiding spot, you kept your eyes on the route and your hearing sharp, waiting for the first pair to appear, but…

20 minutes in and no one was showing up.

'What the hell is taking so long?'

You also noted that the screams seemed to be less frequent, almost nonexistent now.

'Maybe there was another path? Or they got lost in the woods?'

Still, you did heard screams at the beginning, so why weren't you hearing anything now? At least the people that should be starting up the route now should be screaming.

'Maybe I should go towards where Ragdoll is to see what's taking so long'

You got up and dusted yourself off, but just when you were about to step into the path you noted something.

'What's that smell?' You thought and sniffed in. 'Smoke?' Your eyes widened in realization.

You started to turn into every direction trying to determine from where it was coming from while your mind rushed with billions of possibilities of what could've happened.

The most likely reason you could think of was that it was caused by someone's quirk, as an accident of course.

Even if you didn't know most of Class 1-A's students you did remember the guy with Half-Cold Half-Hot quirk from the Sports Festival.

You also remembered he was paired with Bakugo for this, since he was threatening most of his classmates to switch before the activity started.

Both of them had incendiary quirks.

'Maybe they got so scared they accidentally activated their quirks?'

Still, there was no use of staying here just analyzing possibilities and doing nothing. Something was burning down, and people could need help.

You blasted the ground with your quirk so it could get you high enough to see were the fire was located.

It was located in the woods between your hiding spot and Ragdoll's location. Where the trees were slim and the grass was drier than the rest of the woods… and the fire was huge enough already.

'Fucking great. That'll only spread the fire even quicker'

The really odd part was that the fire was blue.

Still, you had no time to think of details. The clearing where Mandalay and the other pros where was further away than the fire and you could make some sort of force field with your quirk to get people out of the flames.

Unknotting your sweatshirt off your waist you quickly tied it up as safe as you could over your mouth and nose. The smoke was going to be a problem and you were stupid enough to not bring any painkillers with you.

'A hero should always be ready for anything!' You chastised yourself, and you sprinted towards the burning woods right after.

Once you got as far as the path could take you to the fire, you started to make your way through the woods and leaving the path behind.

You pushed away the billion branches and bushes that where in your way as you could, helplessly feeling how some of them were scraping your legs.

The smoke was getting thicker and even if it was stinging your eyes your sweatshirt was still making a good job preventing you from inhaling anything.

Finally, the fierce, blue flames showed up.

You sharpened your hearing trying to make out any other noises from the burning forest, but you couldn't hear anything other than that. You were tempted to scream but for some reason you didn't and first settled for searching for students yourself.

Until you heard something.

It was… chattering, which was confusing since you couldn't believe someone wouldn't be screaming their heads off in a situation like that.

'Maybe they got smoke in their lungs so they couldn't scream?'

You made your way towards the voices, careful enough not to get near the raging flames.

You spotted two guys.

You were about to scream to them, make your presence known so you could help them get out but you stopped in your tracks.

Something was off.

The first thing you noted was that somehow, where they were standing didn't caught up any flames. They were inside of a two meter radius circle that was free of any type of fire, and it seemed that the flames refused to get there as well.

The second thing was that, even if you barely knew any of Class 1-A, you could tell that these two were not students.

The first proof was the clear age difference. One looked to be in his late 20's and the other in his early ones.

Their appearances were the second proof.

Dark full-body suit, obviously not a civilian/casual outfit, and dark coat with severely scarred skin.

Out of instinct, you hid from view.

"You got owned! You a damn small fry!? Shit, you're weak!" The one in the full-body suit said.

"Damn… I am weak" The other one said in an almost bored tone of voice.

"What you say!?" Said the other one again, using a different tone of voice than before. "You idiot! Don't jump to conclusions, you're strong! You just need to keep in mind the pros are as strong as you'd think!"

You nearly gasped at that.

'The pros?'

"Make another one of me, Twice. We need to tie down the pros" He said with the same bored tone that he used before. "We need to make sure Compress gets Target One without much trouble"

You were trembling now.

'They're villains'

The realization came crashing down almost leaving you without air.

You were supposed to be safe here.

They chose this location to make sure everyone was safe.

'They're villains and they're after someone' You thought again, shutting your stinging eyes as hard as you could, as if would all go away when you opened them once again.

This was no nightmare though. It was reality and there was a Target One. You needed to tell everyone.

'And most importantly I need to get the heck out of here'

You chastised yourself once you realized that in your panic you didn't heard the rest of the conversation, but once you turned you could see both of them walking towards the opposite direction.

Once they were completely out of sight and out of hearing range you sprinted towards the path.

You heart was pounding loudly in your ears as the noises your running feet were making was painfully loud. You tried not to think about the possibility of being heard as you tried not to get out of breath but it was impossible.

You were terrified of the thought of them following you.

You turned your head towards the direction where they were before once you knew the path was steps away. You didn't stop running.

But turning was a mistake… and the realization of that came as you collapsed with someone while you weren't looking.

You fell but to the floor, confusion and startlement filling your senses at the sudden strike.

When you looked up though, there was nothing to feel but utter terror.

Long dark coat, severly scarred skin.

The guy from before was looking down at you, clearly a bit surprised at the sudden hit –even if it seemed like it didn't even move him an inch- as well.

Your breath hitched in your throat as aquamarine eyes roamed all over you.

After a moment, his heavy lidded eyes narrowed at you and you could clearly see something in them.

Recognition.

"Well, hello there… Target Two" he said, tilting his head a bit while smirking.

 **Notes:**

Thoughts? It'll mean a lot to me of you could review what you thought about it :)

Thanks!

-Silvana.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So, here's chapter two!_

 _To be honest, I'm really happy that there seem to be a lot of people that enjoy this, I didn't think people would like this at first lol._

 _Anyways, please be sure to leave a comment to let me know if I should continue this or not._

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Well, hello there… Target Two"_

The first thing you thought was that this was just a bad joke.

You _saw_ them walking away. You _saw_ them walking the complete opposite direction.

Momentarily, you thought that he did follow you. You thought that he'd managed to hear you or see you and he followed you… but it didn't look like it. He seemed slightly surprised when he saw you at first but…

You saw them walk away, yet here he was.

"Not able to talk with that thing around you?" His voice made you snap abruptly out of your thoughts.

You jumped on your feet out of fear, and backed up a few steps to keep more distance from him.

It flashed to your mind then, for an instant.

 _"Make another one of me, Twice. We need to tie down the pros"_

Maybe it was the other guy's quirk. What else could he mean by 'make another one of me' anyways? And since he said that they need to tie down the pros, it was most likely that you were dealing with the actual guy rather than the copy the quirk might have created.

 _'What the heck I'm supposed to do now?'_

He was just standing in front of you. Heavy lidded eyes not leaving your own as he appeared to be almost amused by the situation.

You knew that in a normal situation you wouldn't be allowed to use your quirk, but since Ragdoll and Tiger said you were allowed to use them here since the land was theirs, maybe you could?

He looked crazy dangerous after all. The other shitty part of all of this were his previous words.

 _Target Two._

You were already aware that there was a Target One, and now it turns out that you're number two and there was a big possibility that there would be more than just two.

You took a couple of hesitant steps back, and he took a couple of lazy steps forward.

Maybe you could create a barrier to keep him away from you. Even if the fire was already pretty close to you, your sweatshirt was still safely knotted around your face, covering your nose and mouth. As long as it remained that way –preventing a headache- you could keep a barrier up until someone finds you. At least you believed you could but... As soon as you did a minimal maneuver with your hands a wave of blue fire came straight towards you with a lazy rise of his right hand, effectively setting on fire the trees and the path that were behind you.

By a hair, you managed to dodge it, tripping on the ground and rolling on it a bit while your heart was erratically beating out of your chest.

 _'He was the one that started the fire'_ The horrific realization came to you.

How were you supposed to even try to compete with a quirk like that?

You quickly stood up, hiding a wince that was caused by the scratches that surely were on your legs now.

"Thank god you managed to dodge that, I would've hate to take you all burned out" He said, smirk growing from the corner of his lips.

What does he mean by _'take you'_?

It was only then when you briefly turned to where he shot his fire before.

The path towards Ragdoll was completely blocked.

He was blocking the path towards the clearing.

You were trapped.

So there was no other thing but to fight him now, right? At least long enough to distract him so you could run the hell away from him.

 _'Everyone!'_ A sudden voice inside your head said, and by the looks of it he appeared to be able to hear it too. _'Two villains attacked us, it's possible there're more coming'_ your eyes widened at the words, also while recognizing Mandalay's telepath _'All those who can should get to camp immediately, we're regrouping. If you encounter an enemy, don't engage! Just retreat!'_

You suddenly felt out of breath.

A low chuckle made you snap your head to him again.

"I guess those are bad news for you" He said, and started to walk towards you in a calm pace, hands in his coat pockets.

If you weren't able to fight him how were you supposed to get out of here?

"Get away from me" You said in the most threatening tone of voice you could manage at the moment.

He chuckled again.

"So, she speaks" he simply said.

You tried hard to keep your eyes on him as you sharpened your senses, but since he set on fire the nearby trees from behind the smoke was starting to itch your eyes and slowly get through the clothe that was tied to your face.

You didn't have much time.

If enough smoke to get a headache got through you, you wouldn't be able to hold on him for long since your quirk would surely start to fail. You needed to get away from the flames but that seemed next to impossible right now.

"So, are you gonna make this easy for me or not?" He asked as your body tensed, ready for anything.

"There's a pro not far from here, it's only a matter of time before she gets here to kick your ass" You weren't sure if all this threatening was for better or for worst, but maybe if you at least talked rather than dodge deadly blue flames was a better way to buy more time.

"You sure about that?" He asked with a faint _'I know something you don't'_ shimmer in his eyes.

You didn't answer, but you felt it, something was wrong.

"Okay, enough games. I've been in these stupid woods long enough" He said and resumed his walk towards you.

Your heart started to beat erratically again as you realized that there was no emergency exists to this situation. There was little to nothing you could do… and the worst of this all was that you didn't even know why were you a target or what was he going to do with you if he manages to catch you.

Without much thinking, you created a barrier just an inch from him, making him stop abruptly.

He blinked a couple of times to then observe the purple wall that was now in between you.

With what appeared to be his usual lazy demeanor, he pulled out his right hand to touch the barrier and while he came to realize that he was able to touch it without any type of after effects coming from it he also realized that he couldn't cross it.

He smirked.

" _Cute_ " He said, eyes finding yours. "Let's see how long you can keep it up" He took a couple of steps back –without breaking eye contact- and raised his hand at the same level of your face.

A raging blue flame came out of it, and if it wasn't for your barrier you would've been roasted off to a better life in an instant. Still, even if the barrier was there you couldn't help but back off a bit and close your eyes while bracing for an impact. Still, even if the barrier was there, you could still feel the overwhelming heat from his quirk as if it was actually touching you, as if it was actually burning your flesh away.

You couldn't see him, since the waves of blue crashing with the barrier were blocking the view, but you could feel him smirking.

You wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

The main reason was that the heat was like your head was inside a boiling pot of water, making you feel an overwhelming pressure, resulting in a helpless headache.

The other reason was like you felt like burning for real.

You were desperately groaning, praying he will just stop, hoping that anyone would run into the scene, trying to focus on anything other than the heat, or the smoke or your hurting head… but he didn't and it suddenly became too much.

Your barrier broke, purple shards flying everywhere as if they were crystals.

You closed your eyes as hard as you could, already bracing for the sure impact of the flames on your body... But it didn't come.

The flames stopped as soon as your barrier broke and you came crashing to the ground once again, landing on your butt several feet away.

You grunted in the floor, weakly using your hands to sit back on them. You head was pounding, but you lifted your gaze to him as soon as you could.

He just stood there, in the same exact spot he was before, looking down at you.

You stared at him for a few seconds wondering why he didn't just end you there and then.

You thought your wonders were answered when a small blue shot of fire was directed straight to you, instantly hitting the sweatshirt that was tied to your face and effectively setting in on fire.

With quick and desperate moves you removed it as fast as you cloud from you, afraid of getting burn.

The sweatshirt was instantly consumed by the flames once it reached the ground.

"There we go, it was bothering me since I saw you" He casually said; as if he didn't just almost burn you face off.

' _He could've kill me already, why hasn't he?'_

Nothing was making any sense.

 _'Maybe he's just cruel and likes to torture his victims before burning them to death'_

Yet he did say that he wanted to make it quick.

Nothing was making any sense.

"Are you done trying already?" He said in a bored tone as he once again placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at you.

 _'Everyone in Class A and Class B in the name of the Pro Hero Eraserhead you're granted permission to engage in combat. I repeat: use your training you may fight these villains'_ Mandalay's voice was loud and clear. Still, it was really hard to believe what she said.

You can fight them.

You can fight _him_.

Maybe you did have a chance to getting out of this shitty situation.

He let out a low snort. He obviously heard the message as well.

"So, I guess we'll have a bit of fun first" He simply said and you wasted no time to get on your feet.

You didn't have much time. Your headache was also present and you have nothing to protect you from the heavy smoke that was surrounding you anymore. It will only get a lot, lot worse than this.

Your defense position only made him smirk once again.

 _'Listen we've discovered one of the villains targets'_ Mandalay's voice said once again, making you both stop for a moment. _'It's a student named Kacchan. Kacchan you should try to avoid combat and stick to a group. I hope you can hear me!'_

The villain in front of you seemed just a tad confused at first.

You cursed for not paying attention at the people around you and for avoiding pretty much everyone every single time… Because who the hell was this Kacchan?

Still, maybe he or she was Target One. That meant they didn't know about you yet or about the others of there were more than two targets.

That also meant that you most likely won't be getting any back up. Everyone would surely be running towards this Kacchan first.

You shook off the thoughts of your head. There was no time for that now.

You were trained to be a hero, which meant that people were supposed to rely on you, not the other way around.

While help would be a blessing right now, that didn't mean you were going to seat here waiting for it. Not if you wanted to live.

You wasted no more time. Ignoring the pounding on your head, you shot two purple blasts at him as fast and strong as you could. Still, he was quick on reflexes, because he quickly created a fire wall in order of blocking the hits or at least reduce them… and it worked. The hits only made him stumble a little.

You cursed under your breath. Your quirk wasn't as strong as it normally would. Blasts wouldn't cut it.

You set your eyes in two large trees at your side. Maybe your blasts weren't as powerful but throwing heavy things might work better.

You ripped them from the ground with your quirk, instantly turning them to him and throwing them as hard as you could.

He didn't seem fazed by anything. With two blasts of fire the trees were quick to turn to ashes before even getting close to him. It actually made you wonder how hot his fire could be. You were aware that blue fire was hotter than red. You learned that in middle school. But how hot it actually was?

You continued to attack him, and he continued to block every single one of your attacks.

It was then when you noticed that something was out of place. Something was odd.

Why wasn't he attacking you? Or better yet: Why hasn't he killed you already?

You knew he could, and you knew he was aware of that as well.

But yet he didn't attack… he didn't really hurt you yet really. The only 'damage' were your scratched legs and your pounding-growing headache but you were sure he wasn't really aware of that.

Something was off, and you needed to know what.

You needed to get close to him and read what was on his head. See what was going on. Figure out what he really wanted.

You cursed yourself once again. If you just trained that side of your quirk maybe it wouldn't be so difficult for you.

It required a lot more of effort than the other uses your quirk possessed. It was actually possible that you wouldn't be able to make it work anymore because of your headache.

 _'But I need to try'_

You weren't good at physical combat. At all. You always relied on your quirk since it was pretty forceful as well, so why even bother by getting close to someone?

Maybe you needed to train physical combat as well.

 _'Screw it, it's not like I got anything left to loose anyways'_

You charged towards him, and he seemed to blink in surprise at this since you've kept your distance as good as you could ever since you crashed on him.

With a boost from a blast to the ground you jumped at him, reaching for his temple, but he was quick to grab your extended arm and throw you crashing to the ground before you could come any close.

Your body rolled on the ground because of this, but you managed to stop and stand on your feet as quick as you could, charging towards him once again.

Once again, he grabbed you and pushed you away, making you meet the ground as the previous time.

 _'I'm being too predictable'_ You thought as you weakly got on your feet. You weren't used to body pain. _'I need to trick him'_

You charged to him once again, this time going towards his left side. You came as close as you could and once you saw his arm reaching out to you; you blasted the ground boosting you up in the air. You flipped over him, head-down, and while still in the air you reached for his right temple, touching it with your middle and index finger.

You only needed one quick touch to get your answers… and you got them.

But the reality of them sent you crashing out –hard- on the floor.

You rolled over harshly, but this time it seemed that you didn't do anything to stop it. Your mind was blank.

Once you did stop, face down to the floor, you slowly used your hands to separate your torso of the ground.

Your eyes were glued to your hands, to the dirt of the words, to the scratches they made on your skin… but you still were on utter disbelief.

The villain didn't seem to make a single move. You could see him from the corner of your eyes, just standing in the same spot.

You clenched your teeth and did the same with your fists, leaving the marks of your fingers on the ground.

"It won't work" You said, teeth still tight, eyes still on the ground.

"What?" He said and he did sound a tad confused.

"This plan of yours… it _won't_ work" You spit out as your fiercely looked straight to him.

He stood quiet for a second, and then he snorted.

"Oh, that's right… mind manipulation" He said as he came into realization on what you were talking about.

"It won't work" You said again.

You were so angry; you could really feel the blood boiling into your veins.

You couldn't believe that after all the hell you've been through you have to deal with this type of shit as well.

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

"Because my answer is _no_." You said. "I'm answering you right now so you save yourself from all this trouble. NO. I _won't_ join you"

"And why's that?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "You know, I've heard about you before this mission" He said and you clenched your teeth and fists even tighter. "And I remember wondering 'How come the daughter of such famous villains wants to be a hero?'"

" _Shut up_ " You growled and got up, still staying in your place.

"What, is someone forcing you to be a hero or something?" He asked "We actually thought that you weren't gonna be much trouble to get. We thought you were gonna be the easy one, but here you are proving to be a bit of a pain"

"Well sorry if I'm being such an _inconvenience_ to you" You said sarcastically, venom spilling out with your words.

You weren't afraid, at least not at the moment.

You were pissed. So, so pissed.

He let out a short chuckle. He was amused.

"I guess I should say sorry, for your parents" He then said.

You almost scoffed out loud.

"Sorry for _what_? For them getting what they deserved?"

"Aw" He said, the corner of his lips lifting upwards just enough. "I'm sure you don't mean that"

"I mean every word of it" you assured, no doubt in your eyes.

 _'Vanguard Action Squad, Target One has been successfully captured!'_ You could hear the faint voice that came from his earpiece.

You gasped horrified.

That's right... you nearly forgot about it. You didn't only see what his real intention was when you got into his head, you also saw who Target One was.

 _'That means... Bakugou was captured'_ You thought in desperation _'And if_ Bakugou _got captured what are my chances of getting out of this!?'_

"Well, it's been fun, doll face; but that's our cue to go" He said.

You felt your heart skips several beats. The fear coming to you again.

You already told him no, why was he even bothering?

Out of all the backfire that came to you because of your parents, you couldn't believe something this terrible was actually happening to you.

Maybe this was karma… Still, you wouldn't let him take you that easily.

You positioned yourself again, ready for anything, but as soon as you did an overwhelmingly painful pang in your head got you, making it impossible to hide a wince.

You couldn't help it, your hand shot out to grab your head, teeth cringing as you tried to hold back a cry in pain.

That was a mistake.

You realized that as soon as you heard his voice say…

"Oh, I see" He said, tilting his head as his sight took you in.

You bit the inside of your cheek and took a step back.

 _'How could I've been so careless?'_

What was left to do?

The smoke was so dense, the heat of the burning trees so overwhelming… You knew by the intensity of your headache that you wouldn't be able to do a thing. Your quirk was no longer available.

It was a miracle that you didn't faint by now.

You took another step back, eyes not leaving his.

The only thing left to do was hope for the best.

Run and pray for a miracle.

So you did… but as soon as your turned to the opposite direction and managed to barely make five or so steps you felt your body being slammed against one of the only tress that weren't burning.

His right hand was on your nape, pressing your right cheek against the rough trunk of the tree and his whole body was against yours keeping you steady and tightly pressed against the truck as well.

"LET ME GO!" You screamed and tried to scramble from his grasp, but only causing him to press you against the tree even more, making impossible for you to move.

"So, headaches, huh?" He said, same bored tone of voice as every other time.

Tears run down your face as your lip quivered. Even if he wasn't grabbing your arms you couldn't do shit.

"I guess the smoke and the heat are terrible for you then" He said, and his left arm ripped a branch from the tree, holding it on his open palm to then bring it near your face.

"Let me go! Please!" You begged.

His palm lit up in a small blue flame, setting the poor branch on fire.

Creating smoke and heat… right in front of your face.

"No!" You cried. Your head was already pounding and the effects of what he was doing was quickly making the pain worse.

"Shh" He said in a soft tone, only making your tears run quicker.

" _Please_ " You said once again, your vision getting blurry and dark at the edges, but he didn't stop. He continued to shush you as he slowly started to rub his right thumb on your nape.

Your strength left you, and you were only still 'standing' because his body was still pressing you against the tree but your muscles shut out completely.

Only faint mumbles were coming out of your mouth now, and only traces of your tears were left on your cheeks.

Your vision was a blurry mess, even more so because you could barely keep your eyes open.

You could nearly hear the pounding of your head in your ears.

It seemed that he realized that you weren't holding yourself up anymore. Because he backed up a little, holding you steady by grabbing you by the waist as he put out the flame on his palm. Once it was out he pulled you up in his arms bridal-style and as he could he pressed his ear-piece.

"Target Two has been successfully captured as well. Be at the evacuation point within five minutes of this transmission" He said.

The last thing you saw were aquamarine eyes looking down at you, before everything turned black.

 _ **Notes:**_

Next chapter will have some Dabi P.O.V :)

Also updating schedule will be around two weeks at the most! But comments make chapters come faster ;)

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Dabi would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by the sudden turn of events their mission had.

Their goal was pretty simple: get the angry kid and the girl _and_ if you can get rid of everyone who was on the kill list Shigaraki gave them.

Other than the location and the goal Shigaraki didn't give them much more, not even basic instructions, so basically all the planning was Dabi's work in the end.

Not that he minded, the USJ incident was a complete and utter disaster so it was probably better that the planning was left to him this time.

He refused to fail, so his plan was simple and clear yet efficient.

He was going to stay on one side of the forest and set it on fire and Mustard would use his quirk in the other side so they could corner everyone up and hide an evacuation point for them to escape. Toga was ordered to get at _least_ 3 samples of blood, Twice was going to create copies of him so they could distract the Pros as long as necessary, Moonfish and Muscular were off to go wherever the hell they wanted and they were also allowed to kill everyone as long as they were on the list, Compress was in charge of the explosive kid since only a fool would actually fight him in order to take him and it was just way safer to keep him in a tiny marble.

Spinner and Magne were in charge of the girl since Shigaraki said – _repetitively_ \- that she was probably forced to enroll the U.A. by the Pros to prevent her from becoming a villain just like her parents. _"Only a little chat should be enough to convince her"_ He said, so since Spinner was better with words, emotional speeches and stuff than the rest of them he sent him to get her with Magne as backup in case they where Pros around.

Then Dabi would just settle to make sure everything was running smoothly until they completed their mission.

It was almost funny that one of their two targets _literally_ crashed on him out of pretty much nowhere.

She looked at him horrified, like she was looking up to her worst nightmare. She looked even more ridiculous with that shit tied up around her face but he figured it was because of the smoke.

He remembered what Shigaraki said, so he tried do some small talk even if he sucked at it… but the moment she got up on her feet and made movements with her hands he knew that Shigaraki was completely wrong.

He allowed himself to snort at it now.

 _'"Just a little chat will do' my ass"_ He thought as he looked at her unconscious body huddled up in his arms.

He had to pick her up bridal style to carry her to the evacuation point. Not everyone had such practical abduction quirks as Compress after all.

The girl wanted nothing to do with villains, their little fight and short exchange of words made that crystal clear.

He almost wanted to laugh again thinking about the 'fight'.

He could've ended it a lot sooner than he did but he couldn't deny that the whole encounter has actually been a bit fun.

It's been a while since he used his quirk so freely, plus in a fight. He almost forgot how good it felt after all those years of laying low.

He was telling the truth when he told her he couldn't bring her all burnt up. First of all because Shigaraki wouldn't appreciate that very much (not that he cared anyways) but second of all, he didn't think anyone would join anything if they got hurt in the process of 'getting convinced'. If she got hurt in the process of it there would've been even a bigger chance of her saying no.

He probably used like 10% of his power accompanied with half-assed moves. Still, he had to admit she put up a decent fight even if it would've never been near enough to keep up with him. It kinda wasn't her fault that she was useless when paired up with a quirk like his.

He looked down to her again as he kept carrying her to the evacuation point.

 _"What a shame, having such a shitty drawback as headaches"_ he thought.

Her quirk was pretty powerful and versatile, one of the several reasons _why_ they were recruiting her in the first place but he was pretty sure that Shigaraki didn't know about the headaches, he surely would use it to his advantage now that it was clear that the girl was not so willing to cooperate.

 **"Dabi! You captured Target Two, good job!"** Twice said in his deeper voice _"It was the least you can do since you got so easily defeated again"_ he added with his other one.

He just ignored him even if he knew what he was talking about. His other 'clone' got turned into mud as quick as the last one… but that was really besides the point. He didn't ask Twice to make it to defeat anyone but just to buy more time.

Even if everything was turning even better than he had hoped for, he was still a bit surprised at how _poorly_ were the pros acting in this whole situation. The Vanguard Action Squad hardly did anything to stop them after all, it was almost like the pros were tripping on their own feet.

 _"Also, pretty exciting that Mr. Compress got the job done quickly as well, huh?"_ He said **"You took your sweet time though! I'm getting sleepy over here"** Dabi sighed at this.

"Don't be a pain, Twice. We got them, didn't we?" He carelessly said as he took a quick glance at the unconscious girl he was carrying.

" _You're the pain!_ **Forgive me** "

Dabi took a look at his surroundings then. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"This spot was supposed to be concealed by a wall of fire and gas, but…" he said, scanning the area. "… The gas seems to have cleared" he pointed out.

 _'Has something gone wrong with Mustard?'_

" _Now we can't go with the original plan!_ " Twice complained at first " **Damn right! Just as planned** " he said then.

Dabi continued to simply ignore him as he scanned the scene for any clues of what might have happened.

A flash of blonde between the bushes caught his eye.

He was about to make his way toward them but…

" _Hey, Dabi! This is totally unimportant but…_ " Twice called out again. " **Sure you don't gotta call that Nomu back? They say he only reacts to your voice, right? Seems pretty freaking important to me!** " He said and that made Dabi turn his attention back to him again.

"Ah, that's right" He said, only now remembering about the beast he let loose not long ago. "You're the one who reminded me to let him loose on the students earlier" He added, as he started to make his way back to the evacuation point, the girl still in a secure hold in his arms.

" **No problem!** _Bow before me!_ "

"Shigaraki did design the monster specifically for me" He said as he pressed her earpiece while being careful not to drop the girl. "He's probably kill someone by now" He shrugged off as he called him.

They only took a few more steps and they finally arrived to their destination.

Toga was the only one there, which didn't please him at all. They needed to get out of here as soon as they could.

 _'What part of 'five minutes after this transmission' they didn't get?'_

"You, whack-job" He called out to her. "Did you get the blood? From how many people?" He asked.

"One person" She chirply said, and Dabi swore that if it wasn't for the girl occupying both of his arms right now he would face-palm himself.

" _Just one? Hey, what gives!? Weren't you supposed to get at least 3?_ " Twice said.

"That's just the way it went down" She shrugged off with her typical crazy smile on her face. "I thought those brats were gonna kill me"

" _Tch, whatever_. **You're looking a little too happy right now… Strange. Shouldn't you be full of shame?** " Twice asked and Toga just squealed.

"Yeah but I made some new friends! And I found a cute boy I'm interested in!" She said dreamily.

" **Is it me?** No, thanks, babe. **I love you too!** " Twice said making a heart with his hands.

 _'Could these two get any more stupid?'_

"Both of you, shut it. You're too loud" Dabi said. It seemed that he was the only one that acknowledged the fact that thy were still in a forest surrounded by Pros and hero's in training.

"OH!" Toga exclaimed when she finally turned his attention to him. "You got one! Can I see?" She said and rushed to him, golden eyes glued to the girl in his arms.

She reached for her as soon as she was close enough, but he quickly dodged her before she could lay a finger on her.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Hands off, I don't want to get her back to the base all cut into pieces" He said.

"I just wanna see!" She said and tried to launch to him once again.

"I said back off, nut job. I fucking mean it" He warned watching as she pouted.

 _'Fucking crazy'_ He thought, but then he picked up a weird noise.

Turning back to the sky, he saw how Mr. Compress was helplessly falling towards the ground with three kids on his back.

The crashing sound could've been mistaken by a meteor hitting the Earth.

" _Woah, woah, woah! What's this?_ " Twice exclaimed as the three of them were looking at how they were crashing Compress to the ground. " _Oh, hey, wait! I know these kids._ **Who are they**?"

Dabi's eyes instantly narrowed as he looked at each of them.

"GET KACCHAN AND TOKOYAMI BACK TO US!" Midoriya screamed.

As carefully as he could, Dabi let one of his arms free while still keeping the girl on a secure hold.

"Out of the way, Compress" He said as he pointed towards them.

"Copy that" He said and Dabi fired.

The screams came out instantly.

"My arms are burning!" Shouji screamed.

"Midoriya! Shouji!" Todoroki screamed as he dodged the fire.

" **The beat up little boy and you! You're on Shigaraki's kill list!** " Twice said as he lunged at Todoroki. " _No they weren't_!"

Todoroki out of instant reflex made a barrier of ice to stop him.

" _Too hot!_ " Twice whined.

At the exact same moment, Toga shoot her needled canisters at Midoriya.

"Hi Izuku, my name's Toga!" She said as she rushed to him, making him trip as he tried to step back and sitting on him once he was on the floor. "I've been thinking since I saw you… That you'll be so much cuter if you bled a little more!" She exclaimed.

Midoriya looked horrified at first when he saw her take out a knife, but something in the corner of his eye made him almost forget about it.

"W-WHAT'S THAT!?" He exclaimed in despair as his eyes were trained on Dabi and an unconscious girl up in his arms. "They got someone else!" He screamed to his classmates.

Toga turned to follow his line of sight, and frowned instantly when she realized that he was looking at that other girl.

"Why are you focusing on her and not on me!?" She screamed and lunged her knife at him, being pushed off of him right on time by Shouji.

"It's (Y/LN) from class 1-B!" Todoroki exclaimed while he was still directing ice attacks towards Twice.

" **Oh-ho! This is easy! Give me all you got!** " Twice said as he dodged over his ice. " _Hey man, cut me some slack!_ " He said right after while cutting through his ice.

"What the hell is with this guy?" Todoroki growled.

It was then when Mr. Compress finally turned back to normal.

"Ouch, I cant believe they've wrecked my exit! Unrehearsed amateurs" He said.

Dabi decided it was best to say nothing regarding that.

"You got Bakugou?" He asked, side-eyeing all the fights while keeping the girl on his grip.

"Of course!" He said, and started to search in his pockets… finding nothing.

 _'You gotta be fucking kidding me'_

"Midoriya! Todoroki! I've got them" Shouji said, making Dabi narrow his eyes at him. "He gave away his best trick" He added.

 _'Great'_

"I'm not sure what your quirk is" He continued "But it had to do with those little marbles, right? The ones you stashed in your pockets" He added, and showed off two aquamarine marbles between his fingers "So I'm guessing this are Tokoyami and Bakugou"

"You rescued them!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Mr. Compress laughed at this

"Well, color me impressed! Just as I'd expect from someone with so many hands" He joked

 _'Is he fucking joking right now?'_

"We need to get (Y/LN) now!" Midoriya said

"Right!" Todoroki said from the corner of Dabi's eye, making him groan in annoyance. "Nice job Shouji!" he added and he started to charge towards him, eyes on the girl.

" _Moron_ " He said, as he again lifted up his arm while balancing the girl out, ready to teach him a lesson.

But as soon as he got close enough, a large black whole appeared right in front of him, making Todoroki stop abruptly.

The three of them stood horrified looking at the familiar glowy eyes.

"This guy!" Shouji exclaimed.

"He was at the USJ!" Todoroki added.

"It's been five minutes since the signal" Kurogiri said. "Let's go, Dabi"

He refused to fail.

"Take her, Twice" He said, and carefully placed the girl in Twice's arms.

" **Sure thing!** _I'm not your maid!_ " He said before jumping in a blackhole that was near him.

"NO!" Midoriya screamed, watching helplessly as the girl was taken away.

"Don't worry about her Izuku" Toga said with a murderous glare that instantly turned into a dreamy one. "I'll see you later okay?" She said and disappeared as well.

Compress started to walk towards the blackhole that was right behind them.

"Hold on, we're not leaving without the kid" He said, eyes trained on the three helpless students.

"Don't worry" Mr. Compress said, making him turn. "They were so proud of themselves for running through my pockets that I thought I'd let them gloat" He added. "But allow me to explain a basic tenet of magic… If I'm flaunting something shiny…" He said as he took off his mask. "It's because there's something else I don't want you to see" He said, showing off the marbles in his mouth.

With a snap of his fingers the two marbles Shouji had turned back to large pieces of ice.

"Is that my ice!?" Todoroki asked.

"That's right… during the freezing attack I prepared dummies and slipped them into my right pocket" he exclaimed.

"DAMNIT!" Midoriya screamed as they all charged towards them.

"A little bit of misdirection, forgive me" Compress said as he was starting to get sucked by the blackhole. "I do adore a twist ending"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"One last bow and then the curtain fa-" Compress was instantly interrupted by a sudden blast that hit him straight in the face. Cracking his mask to pieces and making the marbles fall off.

 _'This happens to him because he talks too fucking much'_

Just as the marbles got up in the air, Dabi saw how the three of them jump out to reach them. Midoriya instantly fell and rolled in the ground. Shouji managed to snatch one of the marbles with his hand but just as Todoroki was about to grab the other one, Dabi did.

It almost made him burst out of laughter for a moment.

He would always win when it came to this.

He kinda did pity him.

"Aw, how sad…" He said, looking straight has his shocked eyes. "Poor little Shouto Todoroki" He added, listening as he crashed to the ground. "Confirm him now. Release them" He ordered Compress.

"That laser ruined my finale!" Compress said as he snapped his fingers.

Both marbles instantly transformed into Tokoyami and Bakugou. Tokoyami appeared up in the air and Bakugou with Dabi holding him by the back of his neck.

Dabi couldn't help but smirk.

"Check mate" He said, and disappeared into the darkness.

They spent a lot less than he was expecting to in tying up the explosive kid.

Once they got to the base the little vixen was already tied up in a chair. There were restrains tying up her back to the chair and keeping her straight and a metal box was trapping both of her hands. She appeared to still be out cold by the looks of it.

Shigaraki was sitting up in a booth, and the only thing that Dabi said to him was that headaches were a drawback for her so he might wanna do something about that because he didn't believe all her 'chains' were gonna be enough if she woke up.

Shigaraki ordered Magne to bring a small leader belt from wherever he could find and once he got it Shigaraki tied it up tightly around her head on forehead level keeping up unbearable pressure to ensure a headache.

For some reason Shigaraki reassured him that they would take it off as soon as she agrees to talk with them.

That entire time, Bakugou was being tied up. He was uncharacteristically quiet (Not that he knew the kid at all, but from what he saw in the Sports Festival he guessed that he was definitely not the quiet type) but Dabi could see how his eyes almost never left the unconscious girl that was a few meters from him. The only time they did it was just so he could send murder glares to each of them, particularly to him.

He was definitely not happy about anything.

Still, he sat quietly on his place while keeping the girl on guard. As if she would disappear if he didn't stare at her the entire time.

After quickly acknowledging that they lost 3 on the field, Shigaraki turned to Bakugou.

"Since your other pretty friend seems to be unavailable at the moment" Shigaraki said, briefly gesturing the uncurious girl "Let's get down to business, wannabe hero Bakugou Katsuki… Won't you join me?" He asked.

"You can shove your offer up your ass and go to hell" He said with a wicked smile.

 _'This kid is nuts'_

Shigaraki just hummed in response and quietly turned to turn on the T.V. an interview with the U.A. Principal and the Pro Heros Eraserhead and Vlad King regarding the kidnapping incident was on and if Dabi could use a word to describe what the press was doing to them it would definitely be 'slamming'.

"Isn't that strange?" Shigaraki said after a while. "The heroes are becoming the bad guys!" he exclaimed. "Seems like they're not dealing with this very well… So much criticism… But everyone makes a mistake or two, right?" He asked, but Bakugou was still not giving anything. Eyes just traveling from Shigaraki to the girl and so on. "It's not like they're supposed to be perfect… Modern day heroes sure have it rough. Don't you think, Bakugou?"

He said nothing.

"The minute that protecting people came with a paycheck heroes stopped being heroes. This is what Stain thought us!" Spinner said.

"A hero in this current system only cares about money and glory and since society buys into those idiotic rules, anyone deemed to lose is shoved aside" Shigaraki explained again. "Our war is based on simple questions: 'What is a Hero?', 'What is justice?', 'Is the society truly fair?'… Soon, everyone will be asking. That's when we'll know we've won… And you like winning, don't you?"

Bakugou just glared at him.

"Dabi, let him go" Shigaraki said.

"Huh?"

 _'Is he out of his fucking mind?'_

"He'll go fucking crazy" Dabi said.

"It's fine! We're recruiting him! So we should treat him as an equal" Shigaraki said carelessly.

 _'He is out of his fucking mind. No way I'm doing it'_

Dabi glanced at the boy for a moment, catching how he glanced once again at the girl.

"Twice, you do it" Dabi said.

" **Sure thing!** _No way!_ " Twice said.

"Do it" Dabi said, glaring at him.

" _Oh, man!_ " Twice whined, but proceed to untie him anyways.

"I do apologize for such forceful methods" Mr. Compress said. "But please understand that we're not some kind of mere thugs working in the name of aimless evil. We didn't kidnap you two by accident"

Dabi did hear a faint growl coming from him after that last sentence.

"Even though our backgrounds are different everyone here has suffered" Shigaraki said as he got up from his booth. "Because of people, rules and heroes who try to hold us back" He added as he started to walk towards Bakugou while he was rubbing his wrists. "I'm sure you're the same-"

And in the matter of an instant Twice was thrown up in the air by a fierce punch in the face before crashing into the ground, Bakugou pushed his way through and made Shigaraki's face explode soundly.

It was actually so sudden that even Dabi jumped back at all of it.

Everyone was in utter shock as Shigaraki stumbled back and the hand holding his face flew from him to the ground.

"Shigaraki!" Twice exclaimed even though everyone was to frighten to move.

"I'm done with you and your endless talking" Bakugou said as he got up from the floor. "Fucking idiots can never get to the dammed point" He added. "Basically what you're saying is: "We wanna harass people. Please be our pal!"" He said and looked up to Shigaraki. "What a fucking joke"

He looked up to them and Dabi was actually surprised to find a wicked smile on his face.

"I like to win" He gave him that. "I like to win just like _All Might_ " He said. "And no matter what any of you jerks say that's never going to change. _Do you understand!?_ "

Shigaraki just stood still in the exact same position, looking at the fallen hand in the floor.

After a moment, his red eyes turned to Bakugou once again.

"Now" Bakugou said and his eyes turned to the girl. "Let her fucking go or I swear to god I'll kill y'all"

Dabi wouldn't let that happen.

 ** _Notes:_**

I just want to add a few things:

First off: we won't get any romantic interactions with any other character other than Dabi (in future chapters lol) just in case you might be misreading things, everything I wrote it's to add to the major plot I'm cooking up, but i decided to let love triangles aside.

Second (and I suppose you already know this but still) this is a slow burn! but no THE slowburn either, don't panic.

Third: I'm currently following the anime and I'm writing weekly so I don't 'spoil' much for anyone… Still, even if this story will be linked with the main BNHA plots and I will have to follow up the manga at some point since the thrid season is already nearing to its end the story will have it's own major plot as well. I don't think you REALLY need to read the manga for it the only know the characters.

Fourth: English is not my main language so sorry for any typos!

Anyways, next up we have MORE Dabi P.O.V. anddddd BACKSTORY! I might update tomorrow or even later today! Stay tuned and tell me your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

No one moved for a moment.

While Dabi appeared to be in a calm manner, he was in high alert, waiting for any movement and he could tell the rest of them were the same.

All eyes were on the angry kid, particularly on his still smoking hands.

The silence caused by the situation allowed everyone on the room to listen clearly at the still going interview.

 _"_ _Mr. Eraserhead"_ A man said. _"You claimed it was for the student's safety… but in the middle of it all, you urged your students to fight"_ He added. _"What were your intentions at that point?"_

If it wasn't because of the little explosions that started to go off from Bakugou's hand, Dabi would surely have turned to the T.V. to listen what possible retarded excuse could the Pros have for the incident.

 _"_ _Since we had no way of grasping the full nature of the situation I made that decision in an attempt to avoid the worst-case scenario"_ Eraserhead answered.

 _"_ _The worst-case scenario?"_ The man almost snorted loudly. _"How else would you describe a situation where 26 of your students were wounded and two of them were kidnapped?"_

 _"_ _At that moment, the worst case I could imagine involved the deaths of my students"_ Eraserhead said glaring at the man.

 _'_ _We should've killed someone'_

The man stood quiet.

 _"_ _It became clear that the gas responsible for most of the harm was a villain's quirk –one with a soporific effect"_ The Principal said. _"Kendo's and Tetsutetsu's quick thinking was responsible for minimizing the damage. The students have all received psychological evaluations, and none of them seem to have emotional trauma"_

 _"_ _Is that meant to be a silver lining?"_ The man asked sarcastically.

 _"_ _We believe that the worst has been avoided as long as the students still have their futures"_ The Principal answered.

The man stood quiet for a moment before glancing at the U.A.'s representatives dangerously and spoke:

 _"_ _Can you say the same about young Bakugou, who was abducted?"_ He asked in a calm manner. _"He won your Sports Festival"_ He started. _"He struggled valiantly and fearlessly against a powerful villain during the sludge incident. His impressive record implies the making of a tough, powerful hero, yet… He showed a rather violent side of himself after his Festival victory. An attitude that persisted up through the awards ceremony"_ He explained. _"We've already caught glimpses, here and there, of his mental instability"_

Dabi saw how Bakugou went rigid at that, he clenched his teeth and knuckles but remained in fighting stance.

 _"_ _Or better yet…"_ The man said once again. _"What about (Y/LN) (Y/N)?"_ He asked. _"The daughter of two of the most dangerous villains the country's ever had. Villains, that I may add, were ruthless, sadistic and clearly mentally unstable"_ He added. _"How does someone with roots like those even ends up in the U.A.?"_ He asked _. "How can you assure us that she doesn't have the same beliefs as her parents? How can you assure us that she won't end up just like them? Are you really expecting us to believe that she was kidnapped by chance?"_

The whole press started murmuring.

 _"_ _You can't honestly expect us to believe that all these qualities, from both kidnaped students, are mere coincidences?"_ He asked. _"What if a skilled manipulator gets to them and sends them both down to the past of evil? Can you provide 'proof' as you say that both of them still have a future?"_

Eraserhead instantly shot up and bowed, glaring at the man murderously.

 _"_ _Any lapse in the behavior of our students is our failing"_ He said. _"Still, regarding Bakugou… He behaved that way at the Sports Festival because he has such strong convictions and ideals. More than anyone, he pursues the tittle of Top Hero with everything he's got."_ He added. _"If the villains have mistaken that for weakness, then their thought process is indeed superficial… Regarding (Y/LN) (Y/N), even if I'm not her teacher, all I can say is: there's classified things you don't know about. You don't know how it all went down. If she's in the U.A. now, it's all thanks to the convictions and ideals she's pursuing"_

"You got that, you fucking scumbags!?" Bakugou's voice roared as he cracked his knuckles. "Just so you know... Technically I've still got permission to fight back!"

 _'_ _Something's wrong with this kid'_ Dabi thought. Maybe that man wasn't so wrong when he talked about his mental instability.

"This boy really seems to understand his position! Clever little thing!" Magne said, quite perturbed about Bakugou's antics.

"Can I stab him?" Toga asked, looking at Bakugou with her typical chirpiness.

"No, you idiot" Dabi said, eyes not leaving Bakugou.

"Why don't you just pretend that we'd won you over? I don't understand!" Mr. Compress said and Dabi agreed with him.

It'll be easier to just pretend to agree and escape later.

"I don't fucking lie about anything" Bakugou said. "Enough of this bullshit. I'm not in the mood to hang around this nasty dump anymore. Untie her, now!" He screamed at Shigaraki, but he was still standing in the same position, looking at the hand.

"You mustn't, Shigaraki Tomura, calm yourself!" Kurogiri said, charging towards Bakugou and Shigaraki.

Only then Shigaraki turned to glare at Bakugou, making him take a step back with widened eyes.

"Stay back… all of you" Shigaraki said and calmly picked up the hand that was on the floor. "This kid…" he said, and placed the hand on his face again. "…Is an important pawn." He sighed. "I wish you would've at least listened to me. I thought we might understand each other…"

"Nope" Bakugou simply said. "Don't make me repeat it. Let her go!" He ordered.

"Why?" Shigaraki said. "We haven't talked with her yet, maybe she wants to join us"

"Like hell she does" Bakugou spat. "Those restrains are proof enough. It's clear that she didn't came here fucking willingly"

"We just needed to make sure she's got to listen to what we have to say" Shigaraki simply said.

"Haven't you heard the fucking interview? Her answer will be no"

"Don't be naïve, boy. She was raised by villains after all" Mr. Compress said.

"I think she deserves a chance to hear us out just like you did" Shigaraki said.

"Okay, that's it" And Bakugou lunged at him once again; hand ready to create another big explosion.

Shigaraki managed to dodge this time making Bakugou direct his attack too close to the girl; and even if the explosion itself didn't hurt her or touched her whatsoever, the loud noise near her made her jump awake.

All eyes were directed to her.

Dabi saw how her widened eyes started to look everywhere; disorientation and confusion clear in them. She was breathing so erratically that for a moment, her breathing was the only sound filling the room.

After her frenetically scan, her eyes landed on Dabi for a moment. He could tell that she held back a gasp and she tried to make a move to back off but her restrains stopped her.

Her eyebrows frowned at that and she looked down at her body… tied up, trapped in a chair.

"…What?" Dabi heard her mutter under her breath. She started to shake her arms in order to free herself but there was no use.

With now panicked eyes, she looked at him again for a moment to then look around the room.

It was only when her gaze met Bakugou's that she seemed to understand what was actually happening.

"What the he-" She tried to say but was interrupted by a yelp coming from her mouth as she winced. She tried to move her arms to touch her head but she was cut short by the chains. It was only then when she realized that there was something tightly tied around her head.

Dabi was pleased to see that it was working to keep up her pain.

"So, the sleeping beauty finally awakes" Shigaraki said and started to walk towards where she was.

"HEY, back of-" Bakugou roared but Dabi had enough of his bullshit so he cut him short by grabbing him by the nape of his neck, heating up his hands just enough to make sure he got the 'One more move and I roast you' message.

(Y/N) gave Bakugou a quick side glance but then turned her eyes to Shigaraki, trying to keep up a threatening look.

"Where am I?" She asked with what Dabi thought was the calmer tone of voice she could manage at the moment. "Why am I here?"

"You're here because we wanna discuss something with you" Shigaraki said, purposely ignoring her first question.

Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

"I already know what it is, and I'm not interested" She said firmly. "I've already told one of your _minions_ what my answer was." Dabi held back a snort at this _'Minion?'_ He thought as he continued to keep a firm grip on Bakugou's nape _'This girl is something else, gotta give her that'_. "So, if you already know, _why_ am I here?" She asked again.

"Mind manipulation" Dabi simply said, already feeling Shigaraki's gaze on him.

It's not that he felt the need to give any explanations, but just so everyone knew that he wasn't an idiot that just blurted out their plan to her.

Shigaraki's gaze turned to her again and he kneeled down to her level.

"Fascinating" Shigaraki said, observing her.

(Y/N) Backed off as much as she could and she sent another quick glance at Bakugou.

"So, her answer was 'No'?" Magne asked Dabi, clearly confused as to why. Dabi didn't answer, he just kept his focus on Shigaraki and the chained uo girl.

"I thought that a few words were gonna be able to convince you" Shigaraki said, looking at her. "But I gotta admit that it's also kind of satisfying to see you play hard to get. Dabi said you were quite a pain" Dabi rolled his eyes at this.

 _'_ _I didn't say that'_ But of course Shigaraki would use everything he could to make him look less.

"I know how you feel" Shigaraki continued. "I know how people judge you, I know how you always go straight home from school and how you have to go as undercover as possible to do simple things as grocery shopping or laundry. I've seen you. I've observed you for quite a while"

 _'_ _And that's not creepy at all'_ he could tell she was thinking the same thing by how she tried to distance herself even more from him and looked away _. 'Is he trying to recruit her or to freak her out?'_ He sighed at how stupid some people could be.

"Doesn't it make you angry? Seeing how your life turned out to after what those heroes did to your parents?" Her eyes widened slightly at this and she snapped her head to him again. "How those merciless heroes _murdered_ them?"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, boiling rage clear in her eyes. "You have NO idea of what you're talking about"

"I _don't_?" Shigaraki asked incredulously. "That's exactly how it went down, everyone saw it" He snorted. "The heroes were ruthless. _All Might_ was ruthless... they didn't even give your parents a chanc-"

"The heroes didn't do anything. If they're dead now, it's because they were villains. That's fucking _it_. It was their fault!" She shouted again.

Dabi had to admit he was a bit taken aback by it all. Yes, she'd already said that when they were fighting in the forest but he hasn't really put much thought into it back then. Plus, he also thought that since Shigaraki said she was forced to enroll the U.A., maybe the pros kinda got to her or they convinced her to think that way.

But watching her now, anger in her eyes and even a bit of shame, it was kinda weird. It was almost as if she didn't want to talk about the subject but not exactly because she felt sad about it.

"You can't possibly mean that" Shigaraki said at first. "They were your parents, and they raised you to be a villain"

"Are you serious, girly? Heroes were glorified that day for taking the lives of your parents, yet when a villain kills someone they get condemned by people! Having to face years of imprisonment or worst" Magne exclaimed offended.

"Plus they got unimaginable prizes and rewards for it; it was all over the media. Heroes are only working for fame and money nowadays. Getting paid for some of the same atrocities 'villains' do, getting praised" Spinner added too. "The Hero Killer Stain taught us-"

"I don't care what he taught you" She said, cutting him off.

"You don't care? You don't care about how society praises 'heroes' that are just as ruthless as some villains? You don't care about how the ones that are 'less' are immediately tossed aside by society? You don't care about how people judge you when they don't even know you?" Shigaraki asked offended.

" _You_ are judging me without even knowing me!" She pointed out.

"I seriously can't understand you. Your parents raised you to be a villain" Shigaraki said in disbelief.

"I didn't know I was _forced_ to be whatever my parents wanted me to" She spat.

That did strike a chord in Dabi.

The way those words hit him almost made him tense up… almost.

He narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as he observed her and he kinda wanted to smack himself for not recognizing his same own 'feelings' in her eyes.

 _Shame, anger, disgust, rejection, hatred._

Apparently he was right when he thought this girl was something else. Now he knew for a fact that she won't ever agree to join them.

He almost just wanted to unchain her and let her go do whatever she was doing to make her parents writhe on their graves.

Almost, but not quite. His mission was way more important and he knew for a fact that whether she agreed to join them or not, keeping her here with them kept on making the society turn against the heroes more and more as each second passed by.

The more time the Pros took to 'rescue' their students –if they even manage to do it- the closer the villains were from reaching their goal.

Shigaraki finally stood up from his kneeling position and looked down at her with what seemed to be a smile.

"I really wanna kill her" Toga commented after a while. Dabi was quite surprised to see actual hatred in her golden eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie. In time, you'll change your mind" He said to the chained girl as he grabbed her chin and pulled her as close as he could to him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU IDIOT!" Bakugou screamed as he attempted to lunge at him, but Dabi shot a small yet dangerous flame from the palm that was holding his neck making Bakugou scream in pain.

(Y/N) gasped horrified, even if she couldn't move her chin, she saw from the corner of her eye what happened.

"STOP IT!" She pleaded.

Shigaraki finally let go of her chin and turned to Bakugou. "Same goes for you"

" _Fuck you_ " Was his reply that came out in pained grunts.

"I can't waste much more time in this, not now at least" Shigaraki said. "We all heard about the heroes' investigation, so we have to lay low and be careful" He explained. "Magne and Compress, you're gonna watch the base from outside. Get rid of any possible threat without getting noticed. Don't let them see you" He ordered and Magne and Compress left the room. "Toga you're going to go downtown see if you can find any more information about whatever the heroes plan to do be sure to use your quirk discreetly and please act as sane as you can" Toga nodded eagerly and left as well. "Spinner you go to the rooftop. Keep watch from up there and be sure to remain out of sight. Dabi, tie up Bakugou again. You won't be able to go out since you can't possibly hide those nasty scars of yours. When you're done go meet us behind. Kurogiri and I will be searching for someplace new to hide, at least until these two agree with us"

Kurogiri and Shigaraki left the room after that, leaving only Dabi and the two kids inside.

Dabi started to drag Bakugou back to his restraining chair, and to his surprise he didn't put up a fight.

Both of them were quiet but he could almost feel their hate towards him.

Being careful not to get caught, he could see her eyes trained on nothing more than Bakugou the entire time he was chaining him. He could see her eyes traveling from Bakugou's face to the now burnt flesh in his nape and vice versa.

He didn't really agree to leave them alone and unguarded, but he wasn't going to stay and babysit either. So, once he was done he exited the room leaving the door open.

But instead of walking down the hall to where Kurogiri and Shigaraki were, he stood quietly hiding from their sights.

"You okay?" Bakugou said after a while, not quite whispering but certainly not loud enough either.

It took some time for her to reply.

"I had better days" She said at first before grunting in pain. _'Probably caused by the leather still tied to her head'_ Dabi thought. "I'm fine" She assured. "Are _you_ okay, though?" She asked.

"It's nothin'" Bakugou said. "I'm used to burns"

They didn't say anything more for a few seconds.

"Don't worry" Bakugou said. "We'll get outta here"

To that, she didn't reply.

She couldn't describe how she was feeling. All of her was filled with dread, anger, impotence… But, most of all, guilt.

She couldn't stay and just do nothing.

She's always considered herself a 'correct' girl. She always did what she was told, she'd always done things the 'good' way, and she'd always beat up every single expectation people had for her. She was a good girl.

But now, she was going to break the rules.

It didn't matter what it could cost her, the guilt was consuming her and doing _something_ was better than sitting and wait.

After all, she was the one that let her go to the woods on her own, for Christ's sake.

Kendo felt absolutely devastated when they first told her, she didn't even believe it at first.

 _"_ _It's not only Bakugou, Kendo. (Y/LN) is missing too"_ was what her classmates had told her once the paramedics finished checking her out that horrid day, and the first thing that came to her was how she offered to go to the woods with her and how easily she let her go alone after she refused just once.

Maybe if she'd insisted a bit more she will be here safe and sound today. Maybe if she'd insisted a bit more they could've fight the villain that abducted her; Or maybe they could've been in this together now.

She was painfully aware of (Y/LN)'s past, as everyone was. Everyone knew what happened to her since almost everyone probably saw it on T.V. or at least re-watched it somewhere else. Everyone knew who she was, even if she'd hardly spoken to anyone till this day.

Kendo knew she lived alone and she knew that other than her, she didn't have any friends.

They were barely even friends to begin with.

Kendo knew that she had no one waiting for her to be found, waiting for her to be free. There was no one truly waiting for her other than Kendo herself.

Kendo also knew how some of her own classmates already thought that (Y/N) has joined The League of Villains.

She couldn't believe how blind they were.

Still, that didn't matter now. What did matter was the fact that while visiting some of her hospitalized classmates, she'd heard something.

She marched quickly to the hospital; she'd be dammed if they've already left without her. She needed to hurry.

Luckily, Kirishima's red head came to view once she neared the hospital.

She run to them and they all became rigid.

"H-Hey, Kendo!" Midoriya stuttered. Trying to pretend as if nothing was happening and failing miserably.

"I know what you're up to" Kendo ignored them and turned to everyone.

They were all about to make up excuses but she spoke again.

"I want in" She demanded.

They all stood in shock for a moment.

"Okay" Midoriya said.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night" Todoroki added.

 **Notes:**

I really liked this chapter tbh, I hope you did too :)

Anyways i know I said we'll get some backstory in this chapter and we got a bit of it, but not all.  
Next chapter we'll be diving in the Reader's P.O.V. again and we'll get the whole story (so don't freak out just yet) and we'll get to know what she thinks about all of this too.

Second thing, I'm going with the Dabi is a Todoroki theory mainly because Dabi is such an incomplete character rn and it's very difficult to understand him since we really know nothing about him

Also, if you're wondering why Bakugou didn't try to fight them (at least not in his carelessly way) it's because she was still chained up and while he could've fight them (and possibly believe that he could've win) she was still trapped and being the hero in training he is he refused to leave her (and he didn't want the villains to hurt her either just because of him)

The new chapter's gonna be up after Saturday so I don't spoil the people that didn't read the manga.

Thoughts? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

You remember a time when your parents were the best there ever was. You supposed most kids feel the exact same way about their parents, some even holding to that feeling till they grow old.

You were little, naïve and ignorant to the outside world; but even as a kid, you were pretty much independent.

Your days were a well-known routine. You'll wake up, have breakfast, get home-schooled by mom till noon, have lunch with them before they left for the day, play till they came back late at night, get surprised with expensive presents as soon as they got back.

They were good parents back then, because you didn't know. You didn't know what they were doing when they got out, or from where did the presents came, or that pretty jewelry your mom definitely didn't have when she left before, or those stains in their clothes… You never really asked any questions, but how could you? You were an innocent child.

Things started to get odd in 'middle school', after you got your quirk (which was definitely a surprise, because your dad was quirkless and your mom only managed to move some objects a bit, so you thought you wouldn't be getting one).

You asked to go to school like normal kids instead of being home schooled. The answer came quick: 'absolutely not'.

It didn't matter how much you cried, kicked and screamed at the time, their cold eyes as they gave you the same answer never changed.

It made no sense, and you simply couldn't understand it. What was so wrong about school? Getting to know kids your age? Make friends?

It was only then that you started to notice some odd behaviors. Before that you didn't seem to notice that you were barely allowed to go outside to begin with, or that you weren't allowed to talk to your own neighbors unless it was strictly necessary, or that you were strictly prohibited to let anyone inside the house, or that you could only order food from certain places.

While your parents were masterly dodging your incessant questions the presents and expensive stuff kept coming, as the messy state your parents returned home in.

It was only when you were all seating in the living room, watching the news on T.V. that something clicked.

'The pair of self-proclaimed 'wizards' did it again. Yesterday night they managed to steal several art pieces valued in ¥ 10.596.026, while killing 4 guards in the process. Pro Hero n°5 Edgeshot got to the scene, but all attempts to stop the couple of villains were useless due to Genkaku Warlock's quirk: Mind Manipulation. Till the day it seems impossible to stop this two villains'

"I hope they catch them" You said, eyes glued at both masked photos of the villains. You've heard of them, how could you not? They were everywhere and they seemed to be pretty unstoppable. No hero has ever landed a strike on them yet, not even a finger.

You knew it was all thank to the guy's quirk. Mind Manipulation. From what you've heard, he could make you see things that weren't there, hear nonexistent noises, feel ghost touches.

You imagined it was definitely hard for heroes, and so easy for them.

Your parents didn't say a word regarding your comment.

"Maybe All Might could defeat them" You said again.

"He can't" Your father's voice was ice cold and downright terrifying. You've never heard that tone of voice before coming from his mouth.

You shut your mouth, and didn't dare to turn to him.

After that, it started as an experiment. Just so you could shake those chills out of your body, just so you could erase that suspicion.

You started to 'fangirl' over heroes (thing you never did before, probably because you lived practically trapped in the apartment). You started talking about them with your parents, commenting about their good deeds, admiring their achievements.

It was not until you told them that you wanted to be a hero that they exploded.

You could still hear their screams from that they in your head. All those offences towards the heroes, the utter hate in their eyes, the rage in their voices. How they explained to you that heroes were the worst type of scum in the universe.

That day they made you promise that you'll never be a hero.

And that day they also gave you the answer you wanted, but the one you were desperately wishing it wasn't true.

It took some digging, but you managed to match all the dots and figure it out.

The final and crucial clue was realizing that besides having your mother's quirk, you did have your father's as well. With the difference that you needed to touch someone to make it work unlike him.

So, you confronted them, and they accepted it without even flinching.

After that you realized that, while you knew your parents loved you, they were much more interested in keeping you under their control than anything else.

Your life was shit after that, and the routine changed. You'll wake up, have breakfast alone, study on your own, have lunch alone, watch your parents leave, watch them in the news as they mercilessly destroyed everything in their path… killing innocents, stealing stuff, destroying homes… all that while the heroes' desperate attempts went by practically unnoticed since they were completely useless.

Still, one thing didn't make sense yet.

A night when they returned, you asked them.

"You can easily do all the things you do without hurting or killing anyone. So, why do you?"

That answer was the one that made you decide.

"Because it's way more fun this way" Was what you father said, as he smiled wickedly along with your mom.

You turned on your heels and went straight to your room without even reacting to what they said, with your mind set on your goal.

Bakugou grunted again and muttered a low curse. You couldn't help but admire his insistence. He spent the whole night trying to get out of those cuffs. He didn't even blink an eye.

You wouldn't have either, if it wasn't for the stupid headache that was threatening to make you go insane. It was so strong that it did make you faint several times through the curse of the night.

"Dammit!" Bakugou cursed again, shaking his boxed hands as hard as he could.

You blinked a bit, adjusting your sight. There were bright yellow lights coming through the holes of the windows, meaning it was morning already.

The sounds of sudden steps coming from the hall made Bakugou stop. You both turned to the door and saw as it opened.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" Magne said getting inside the room as most of them followed.

"Anyone had a sudden change of heart while sleeping?" Spinner asked, taking a booth.

"Fuck you" Bakugou spat, glaring daggers at both of them.

"Someone's grumpy in the mornings" Dabi lazily said as he got in the room, followed by Shigaraki. Bakugou growled at him.

"So" Shigaraki said. "Any of you thought of what I proposed yesterday?"

"Yeah" Bakugou said and you were actually surprised that some of the villains looked hopeful. "I thought that you need to shove your proposition up your ass" Some of the villains groaned at this.

" **I'm tired of this freaking kid!** I wanna be like him!" Twice exclaimed.

Shigaraki sighed.

"Whatever, you're gonna have more time to think about it anyway. Today's moving day"

"Moving day?" Magne asked. "Didn't you say we can go outside carelessly because we could be seen? How are we supposed to move and go by unnoticed? Plus I bet this two wouldn't exactly be quiet about it"

"There's Kurogiri for that, you idiot" Shigaraki said. "We already have the location, so that won't be a problem. Go pack your stuff. Once we're done we'll be moving this two first" He said pointing the two. "Twice go see if you can give them a drink or something, we're still recruiting them even if they're just brats"

"Why is it always me!? **Sure thing!** " And Twice left the room.

"Do I have to repeat everything I say? Move it! If you don't have anything to pack then help move other stuff"

You eyes were glued to the floor as you listened everyone leave, careful not to make eye contact with any of them.

As soon as the door was closed, Bakugou spoke.

"We need to get the hell out of here before they move us" He said, once again trying to shake off his restrains.

"Will that make a difference?" You couldn't help but ask. What was the difference between escaping this place or the next one?

"Yes, there is" Bakugou said, and you could almost feel how he bit back a 'you idiot' since apparently your question was stupid enough. "If they feel the need to move means that this location isn't safe enough for them, or that it can be compromised. They probably look for a safest location last night. They already know that we're not willing to accept their offer, so there's also a chance that this new place can contain us better. That's why we need to escape from here"

You blinked in surprise at his reasoning. He was completely right and it shocked you how quick he analyzed the situation. But then again, he technically was the best first year student from UA.

"I can't use my quirk with this on my head" You said, even if he probably was already aware of that.

"We need to figure something out" He said, since he couldn't use his quirk either. "Fuck!" He cursed out loud.

The door opened and you both snapped your heads towards it.

Twice walked in, holding two water bottles as he was being followed by Dabi.

Dabi gave a quick glance at you both before grabbing one of the bottles.

"Take care of him" Dabi ordered, pointing at Bakugou with his head.

" **Okay!** Me again? No way! You do it!" Twice whined.

"Yeah, no thanks. I don't feel like getting spit all over me"

Twice whined again a but resigned and turned to Bakugou that was currently screaming 'fucking coward' at Dabi.

Your eyes were glued to the ground again. Of all the villains here, he was the one you'd rather not see. It pissed you off just to acknowledge his presence before.

How he used your drawback to defeat you, how he was practically playing with you while you battled, how he abducted you even though you already said you weren't interested in whatever they got to offer.

He really was a coward.

'I could spit on you if I wanted to, too' You couldn't help but think, not that you'll do it though.

Even if you weren't looking up, you saw his feet stopping right in front of you.

You felt him crouch down to your level and once he got comfortable enough you were able to see how he started to open the water bottle to then bring it close to your mouth.

You were quick to dodge him.

He let out a short, dry chuckle at your actions.

"I thought you were done playing difficult" he said, but you were pointedly ignoring him while looking away, your lips as far as they could from the bottle.

You focused your gaze on Bakugou for a moment (that was also giving that other villain one hell of a bad time by avoiding to drink) until you felt his fingers grab your chin and make you look at him.

"Hey! Get your hands off her you crusty bastard!" Bakugou shouted.

Dabi shot him a brief irritated look before turning to you, still holding your chin in place.

When his aquamarine orbs met yours, you fought back a shiver out of fear.

He could easily burn your face up just like he did with Bakugou's nape anyways. Still, you refused to show him that.

Instead, you frowned and glared at him.

"You better drink this" He said, and made a motion attempting to make you drink again.

"I'm not thirsty" You snarled, trying to get free of his hold.

You felt him tighten up his grip and for a moment you could almost see yourself with a giant burnt scar in your face.

"This is all you'll be getting till we get at our new location, so you better take it" He said again.

Your only response was to press your lips tightly against the other.

A smirk grew from the corner of his lips, as he slowly released his hold on your chin.

"It's gonna be fun to have you till you agree to join us" Dabi said to you as he got up. "C'mon Twice, let's go" He said.

" **But he hasn't drank anything yet!** About damn time!" A now soaked wet Twice said, holding a nearly empty bottle.

"Doesn't matter" Dabi said, walking towards the door before stopping one last time to look at you "They aren't thirsty anyways" He said and then left, followed by Twice.

"I wish I could kill those bastards" Bakugou growled.

"That makes two of us" You honestly said.

"We need to get outta here" He said as he tried once again to get free form his restrains. "You need to try to use your quirk"

You gazed at him nervously because you knew it'll take a miracle to make your quirk useful under the conditions, but you nodded anyways. He was right, you needed to get the heck away from here before you were moved.

You focused your eyes on your hands, and fought against the agonizing headache as you tried to make your quirk work.

It's been hours.

The lack of light coming from the wholes of the windows proved that it was nighttime already, and also the fact that a small part of you was regretting deeply not taking even a sip of water before.

You were thirsty, hungry, tired but overall physically fatigued and in pain. You were dizzy due to the headache, and even if after long hours you managed to create tiny and useless purple blasts from your hands you knew for sure that if you managed to get free now you wouldn't even be able to walk.

"We don't have much time less" Bakugou said, obviously impatient and irritated. "Damn it!" He said looking at the now dented box that was holding his hands. Even if he managed to dent it pretty bad, he still couldn't open it. "How you doing?" He asked rushedly.

"I-I still can't…!" You stuttered, trying to focus your dizzy sight at another of the many blasts that just like the others was too tiny and too thin that it broke into a million pieces instantly to then vaporize into nothing.

Bakugou began muttering a curse that was cut short by the door suddenly opening.

You could see as Bakugou smashed the box one more time against his chair while the villains weren't focusing on you two just yet, and then you heard it.

It was so faint that you almost thought you were hallucinating it due to the headache.

"Got it"

It was the faint but reassuring look of victory in his eyes that gave it away.

"We already moved all our stuff to the new place, now's your turn" Shigaraki said.

"You heard them kids, time to go!" Magne said with a smirk.

"Nah" Bakugou said, making everyone stop in their tracks.

"I'm sorry?" Shigaraki asked, clearly confused at the bold answer.

"I said no. I don't fucking think so" Bakugou said again and only a quick glance to you was the warning to what came next.

You covered yourself as you could.

A brutal explosion made all of his restrains fly away in pieces. A large cloud of smoke covered the room, and when it finally dissipated, Bakugou was in front of you while looking at the villains with a wicked smile.

"I'm gonna explain this once" Bakugou said, gazing at each of them. "You either let us go or I'll blast all of your faces off!" He threatened.

"Compress" Shigaraki said, but as soon as Mr. Compress made a move Bakugou blasted him off making him crash against the wall.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment.

"We don't have time for this" Shigaraki said. "The Heroes could be anywhere now, we can't be too careful" He added. "Master… lend me your power"

"A 'master'?" Bakugou asked in a mocking voice. "I thought you were the boss around here" He added. "But you're just a pathetic sidekick"

"Kurogiri" Shigaraki said. "Time to go. Someone take care of the girl"

"I can't believe they're such bad audience members, it's almost impressive" Compress sighed as he got up from the previous attack.

You saw as Kurogiri began walking towards Bakugou that was in defense position waiting to strike if needed.

All eyes were trained on them as they waited for Bakugou's rampage to unfold.

But the nerve-wrecking moment was cut short by a nock on the door.

"Hello. I've got a pizza delivery here" Someone said from outside.

Everyone stood completely still and in silence… until the wall where Spinner was laying on collapsed.

"SMASH!" All Might's distinct voice said as he landed in the room.

You suddenly felt like crying tears of joy.

"What the-?" Spinner said in utter shock, still knocked down on the floor.

"Kurogiri! Gate!" Shigaraki urged.

"Pre-emptive biding Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods exclaimed as he got into the scene. Trapping all villains with his famous attack.

"Ha… That's it?" You heard Dabi said and a chill ruined down your spine. If he was to burn his way out then y'all were good as dead.

But your worries disappeared once a tiny, old here jumped into the scene. Quick as light, he knocked down Dabi by bouncing on his head.

"Don't do anything foolish! It'd be in your best interest to cooperate with us" He said once he knocked him out.

"Just what I'd expect from a competent new hero" All Might said, referring to Kamui Woods. "And a veteran pro that moves faster than the eye can see, Gran Torino" He added. "You can't run anymore, League of Villains, understand?" He exclaimed. "Because we are here now!"

You let out a relieved gasp.

"Just a day after the press conference?" Mr. Compress exclaimed in desbelief.

" **Tree man you're hugging me too tight!** Tighter!" Twice said.

"One tends to neglect defense when they're in the offense" Edgeshot said entering the room with his quirk. "But we didn't come alone. Take a look" He added and opened the door, letting in a dozen of police man. "You're surrounded by the police. Not to mention powerful heroes like Endeavor" He added.

All Might took a look at the two of you.

"Oh, you must've been scared" He said. "But you stayed strong. I'm sorry, kids. You're safe now" He said.

"WHAT!? I wasn't scared! Not even close!" Bakugou shouted at him.

You can kinda vouch for that.

All Might just gave him a thumbs up before turning to you.

"Don't worry, young lady. We'll get you out of those right now" All Might said to you, but before he could even give one step towards you, Shigaraki roared in full rage.

"Kurogiri! Bring over as many as you can!" He commanded.

"The nomus, right?" All Might asked.

"What are you waiting for, damn it!" Shigaraki turned to Kurogiri.

"I'm sorry, Shigaraki Tomura. The Nomus were supposed to be on a fixed location but… they're gone…" Kurogiri explained in shame.

"Huh?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"It seems you've got a lot to learn, Shigaraki" All Might said laying his arm on Bakugou's shoulders. "You're still green" he added. "Your little League, underestimated all of us: The souls of these two young people, the police's diligent investigations and our righteous fury" He explained. "Enough is enough. Your days must come to an end, Shigaraki Tomura"

"All Might, please!" Spinner begged. "You're the only hero to be respected. You're worthy!"

"You think it's over?" Shigaraki asked with clenched teeth. "Don't be stupid. I've only just began to play… Justice, peace… You've created a garbage society by lifting up such ridiculous ideals. That's why I targeted you, All Might" He explained as he started to get up. "It's why I started gathering people to my cause! You think this is the end…? Then you've lost" He added. "Kurogiri-!" He began to exclaim but Kurogiri was instantly attacked by Edgeshot and resulted unconscious.

"What just happened!?" Mayne exclaimed horrified. "Did they kill him? I couldn't see anything!"

"I've played around with his insides and left him unconscious" Edgeshot explained. "Nimpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce." he gave the name of his attack. "This man was always a nuisance. I'll have him sleep"

"Weren't you listening earlier?" Gran Torino said."Y'all be better of if you take us seriously" he added. "Hikiishi Kenji" He said looking at Magne. "Sako Atsuhiro" He turned to Mr. Compress. "Iguchi Shuichi" He turned to Spinner. "Toga Himiko" He turned to Toga. "Bubaigawara Jin" He turned to Twice. "Though they had little time and information, the Police worked through the night to discover your true identities. Do you understand? There's nowhere else for any of you to run"

You couldn't help but notice that Dabi's true name was not being mentioned.

"So, Shigaraki. One question: Where is your boss hiding?" Gran Torino asked.

Shigaraki stood still in shock for a moment.

"…No." He whispered. "This is not over… Just you wait. The game is still mine!"

"You tell us where he is right now!" All Might demanded.

"Go away" He hissed. "Disappear!"

"Shigaraki!" All Might warned, angry.

"This is your fault!" He shouted and you started to feel terrified just by looking at his face. "I HATE YOU!"

As soon as he screamed, black dense liquid appeared at both of his sides, making you gasp in fear.

Nomus were coming out from them.

"Nomu!" Kamui Woods exclaimed. "How did they get here!? What is this!?"

More black liquid portals started to appear all over the room.

"Dammit, Edgeshot! Stop Kurogiri!" Gran Torino shout.

"He's still out. This isn't his doing!" Edgeshot said after checking on Kurogiri.

"Don't release them under any circumstances, got it!?" All Might ordered Kamui Woods.

After that all you could feel was the sudden feeling of having something coming out of your mouth.

You tried to stop yourself but before you knew it the same black liquid was coming out of your mouth, surrounding you.

You screamed.

"C-Crap!" Bakugou exclaimed, and you could only guess he was in the same situation.

The last you saw was Edgeshot trying to get you with desperation all over his face, before everything turned black.

As soon as you felt your feet hit something solid you collapsed in the ground, coughing continuously as you felt how that disgusting liquid left your body. The only thing you did other than gagging was taking off the belt off of your head.

You could hear more coughing around you.

"D-Dammit!" You heard Bakugou said between coughs, and judging by how close you heard them, you only supposed he was right next to you.

You only stopped trying to get as much of that liquid out of your body when you saw dressing shoes stop right in from of you.

"My apologies Bakugou, (Y/N)." A voice said, and your head snapped up to meet his owner.

Your breath hitched once you saw a man, with no face, 'looking' down at you.

You felt Bakugou instantly yanking you up by one of your arms to get some distance between you and the man.

You heard noise from behind, and both of you turned to watch as the League of Villains arrived to the place by the same liquid portals.

"That was so gross!" Toga said covering her mouth in order not to puke.

" **This black stuff reeks!** I love it!" Twice exclaimed.

Shigaraki was the last one to appear, kneeling on the ground.

"Master" He said and gave a small bow down.

"So, you failed once more, Tomura" He said at first, and walked to him. "But you must not be discouraged" He said. "You'll try again. That's why I brought your associates back with you. Even this children. Because you judged that they were important pieces on your game board" He offered him a hand. "Start over as many times as it takes. I am here to provide you with help. All of this… is for you"

Bakugou made you a motion to stay focus.

"Ah…" The strange man suddenly said. "…There you are"

In less than an instant, All Might crashed against him, the contact between the two created a wave of wind that made you both stumble backwards.

"I'll have you return my students, All For One" All Might said.

"Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might?" All For One asked.

Once they finally separated, an ever stronger wind of power made the ground collapse, sending you flying away a few meters. Bakugou was quick to grab you while at it, so when you crashed to the ground you weren't far from him.

You could hear a faint exchange between All Might and All For One, but the wind was still loud enough to block most of the sounds around you.

You saw All Might charging at him again, but when he was about to hit him, All For One's arm got bigger, and with wild, strong winds coming from his extended hand, he sent All Might crashing back.

"A-ALL MIGHT!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Don't you worry" All For One said. "It'll take more than that to kill him" He explained. "Get off the battle field, Tomura, and take these children with you" Black things came from his fingers, and pierced through Kurogiri's still unconscious body. "Kurogiri, walk them away"

"Be careful!" Magne exclaimed. "One of the heroes messed with him and he's unconscious" He said obviously worried. "I'm not sure what's going on but if you can teleport why don't you get us out of here?" He asked.

"My war power's still new Magne, there is much I need to learn about it" He explained. "It's distance is limited, and while he can teleport to specific coordinates I only transport people to and from my own location. It's easier to have Kurogiri do it" And once he finished saying this, a big black portal showed up. "Forcible Quirk Activation!" He exclaimed. "Leave this place" He then said to Shigaraki.

"What about you?" He asked, but before All For One could answer, All Might rose up to the sky.

All Might started charging to him, so All For One separated himself from Shigaraki.

"You're not thinking, Tomura. There remains much more space for you to grow" He said.

"Let's go, Shigaraki" You heard Compress said. "While our masked lead is keeping All Might. Claim your price" He said, and you instantly knew he was talking about you two.

"You good to go?" Bakugou muttered only for you to listen.

"Yes" you said, even if it wasn't true. There wasn't much left to do now. Maybe your quirk will be useful at least to defend yourself.

"Keh" Bakugou let out, positioning himself. "This is gonna be fun" He said to the villains.

"You, kids, don't!" You heard All Might exclaim at you, but you didn't turn to him.

You acknowledged the fact that both of your presences here were holding back All Might. He was distracted because of you, so you needed to get the hell away from here so he could finish this guy up.

The first move was made by Twice, shooting one of his measuring tapes at Bakugou.

Knifes came at you then, and you almost wanted to snort in irony since deep down you knew Toga was going to hit you first now that Dabi was still out.

You dodged several knifes while blocking two with small barriers that were strong enough to stop them from hurting you.

Bakugou blasted her off of you by making the ground explode.

"Behind you!" You exclaimed as you saw Compress get near Bakugou from behind. He blasted the ground again, using the explosion as propulsion to flip over him. With a energy ball strong enough, you pushed Compress out of the way.

"Don't let him lay a finger on you!" Bakugou exclaimed at you, while he used explosions to dodge the villains jumping over their heads.

The knifes returned, and you were once again using barriers to keep Toga away from you.

'This crazy bitch! From where are all this knifes coming from anyways!?'

You felt your quirk starting to fail already, which wasn't really a surprise considering the huge amount of rubble and dust the place had due to the fight.

You started to just dodge them then, deciding to use your limited quirk if only necessary.

You watched something from the corner of your eye.

The wall from behind exploded, and you could see as two gigantic ice ramps started to grow from the ground.

Three guys from class 1-A were running up one, with their eyes set on their goal.

Bakugou.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice shouted from behind you.

Kendou was there, using her quirk, while Todoroki and that girl from class 1-A with the creation quirk were holding her up. They both have jetpacks behind them.

It took you only one second to figure out their plan.

When Dabi woke up he didn't understand a thing.

He saw All Might fighting against some guy, the rest of the League trying to catch both of the UA kids while they were dodging them and Kurogiri out cold while a portal was open up right in front of him.

It took a few seconds to figure out what was going on, but as soon as he got up, the wall from behind collapsed and two ice ramps started to grow from the ground.

And he didn't need to see to know who was causing this.

"(Y/N)!" Someone exclaimed, making (Y/N) turn to the voice instantly. Dabi saw the girl take a quick glance at the other group of 'rescuers' an it seemed that once she was sure that Bakugou was getting rescued as well, she charged towards the right position for her friends to take her.

There was no way in hell he was letting her escape.

Not only he was knocked unconscious and remained useless like a weak loser while everyone else was fighting, but there was absolutely no way he was letting her be saved by him of all fucking people.

He run towards her while shooting fire to the ramp as well.

"Come on!" He heard one of the kids reaching Bakugou said, to then hear Bakugou blast himself off the ground to get to them.

Dabi knew he wouldn't get in time, but he was still running towards her while melting down the ice.

Dabi heard Magne ordering Spinner and Compress to go grab Bakugou, so Dabi knew that at least they'll get him.

He saw the girl with big hands grabbing her. Still he didn't stop.

He heard Compress go off as a canon towards Bakugou, and by seeing him from the corner of his eye he knew that he'll meet the mark.

But apparently, he wasn't the only one who realized that.

Even if she was up in the air as the ones with the jetpacks were taking her away, he saw her horrified eyes once she saw the destiny that was awaiting Bakugou.

It took her no more than a mere instant to decide what to do.

She was up in the air but somehow he felt as if he still heard her.

"I'm sorry" She said to her friend with the big hands.

"What!?" The other girl exclaimed terrified.

She broke free from her grasp, and while falling down he set her target. With both of her hands she created a large purple ball, that was then blasted to Compress, getting him out of the way and saving Bakugou in the process.

"(Y/N)!" The redhead exclaimed with tear in her eyes, as the others seemed to realize that no matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't get back to get her because now the villains would definitely stop them.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bakugou turn for a moment, maybe due to the commotion happening behind him.

The girl was nearing the ground, and Dabi was there to catch her.

The impact made both crash into the ground, but he was quick to get up and trap her.

"NO!" He heard from behind, the distinct voice of the angry kid. "Turn back you idiots! Or I will! We need to go get her!"

He picked up the girl and placed her on his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes while he listened the UA kids trying to convince Bakugou that if they went back, none of them will be able to get out of the situation again.

"One false move and I'll burn you alive" Dabi told her, feeling her crying as he walked towards the portal.

"I won't be leaving without her!" Bakugou's faint voice could be heard, as they got away in the air.

"We can't go back! We'll only make things worse now!" Someone else said.

"You don't fucking get it!" Bakugou roared.

"We do get it! I came here for her, Bakugou, and even I know that we can't go back now!" The red head said.

"All Might's gonna get her" Thats the last thing he heard before crossing up the portal and stepping in their new 'hideout'.

"You ended up being a bigger pain in the ass than I took you for" He said, taking the crying girl with him to some safest room where he could keep her while he found something to keep up her headache.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE END**

 _It took longer than you could've hoped for._

 _You remembered praying and praying every day for the heroes to get closer to your goal, or for your parents to slow down a bit._

 _You analyzed every possibility you could think of to defeat them. Planning all day while being in front of the T.V. with the news constantly on._

 _Heroes were desperate at this point. Unable to do anything, and you shared that desperation when the best of the 'possibilities' crashed and burned._

 _Pro Hero Eraserhead was call to the scene one day, with Best Jeanist as a backup. The Government firmly believed that if anyone could stop your fathers quirk, it was Eraserhead. So, the obvious plan was to use Eraserhead's quirk on your father while Best jeans trapped and secured them until they could contain them and take them to trial._

 _You were practically glued to the T.V. that day. You were waiting for this for quite the time, and even wondered why they haven't done this sooner. Eraserhead should've been sent to catch them from the beginning._

 _Your heart was almost beating out of your chest as you watched the live-transmission just waiting for them to finally be defeated._

 _But, just as everyone else, you got fooled by your father. Before Eraserhead could even lay his eyes on them he started to act weird, as Best Jeanist._

 _It looked like they were dodging invisible stuff and fighting with air, it only took a second foe everyone to realize that they had been victims of Mind Manipulation._

 _Your heart crushed._

 _You turned off the T.V., not even waiting to see what would happen next. You stayed still in your place for a few moments, until realization began to sink in._

 _The heroes were in an unfair disadvantage. Firstly because of the quirk and secondly because they didn't knew anything about your parents. They didn't have the slightest clue about who were they or where to even begin looking for them._

 _It was crystal clear by then. If there was anyone that could actually turn them in, it was you._

 _You knew who they were, you knew where they were and most importantly, they wouldn't suspect of you nor your intentions. While they already knew about you being completely against them, it was an entirely different level to actually turn in your parents._

 _Still, that didn't help in any way with Mind Manipulation. Your father has never used his quirk on you (at least thats what you believed), but he could easily use them if he felt the slightest sense of danger. You could try using yours against him, but the control over that part of your quirk was little to none, plus you'd have to touch him in order to simply activate it, and the moment you'll do that he'll know your intentions and his quirk would no doubt overcome yours._

 _If you didn't find a way to nullify his quirk, everything was as good as nothing._

 _So you started to work._

 _You were restless at the time. Staying in front of your computer for endless hours, searching, investigating, all while the T.V. was right behind you with the News on._

 _You've probably scrolled down on every single site about the subject. Writing 'important' details down, making calls, strategizing._

 _Until you finally found him._

 _He was a guy in his 24 years at the time. Nobunaga Kotaro. He lived in Nara with his mom and programmed softwares for a living. He was never interested in being a hero -not because he had something against them, but because he'd rather be working in a computer instead- no matter how many times they offered him scholarships to great hero academies._

 _You understood the schools that recruited him relentlessly. After all, his quirk was amazing._

 _'Shield'_

 _While he couldn't erase any quirks, or despoil a person from them, he could protect anyone around him from a certain quirk._

 _It acted as an invisible barrier. As soon as the quirk got close enough to a person in his protection it was like it suddenly would cease to exist. It didn't matter what type of quirk was, there was no way it could go past his if he was protecting someone with it._

 _He was your salvation._

 _You contacted him, pleaded him a million times and even explained the situation for him to agree. As soon as he did, you went straight to the police station._

 _The fist thing you said was that you had a plan to stop the couple of villains, and that they needed to listen to you, urgently._

 _After the policemen shared confused and uncertain looks with each other, they took you to an interrogation room and they told you to wait there._

 _You took a seat in one of the chairs, and waited for about 20 minutes, till Best Jeanist appeared._

 _He looked at you with narrowed eyes, probably wondering if this was a joke or not. Even if he looked suspicious, he politely asked you to share your plan with him as he took a seat as well._

 _He listened intently to every single word, attention never once leaving you. Once you finished, he looked completely surprised._

 _He stayed quiet for a few moments, and then asked you:_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm their daughter" You simply said, with a blank look._

 _His eyes widened imperceptibly._

 _"Then how you expect me to trust you?" He said after a while._

 _"I don't" You said in all honestly. "But there's no other way"_

 _For a moment you thought he was gonna stand up and leave and probably call the police outside to take you to jail, but after a moment or so he looked understanding._

 _"Do you understand the possible outcomes this might have?"_

 _"I do" You said. Of course you did._

 _"I can't promise you to capture them alive" He added._

 _You felt a knot forming in your throat._

 _"I know"_

 _"And you still want to do it?" He asked a bit disbelieving. "Why?"_

 _"…Is the right thing to do"_

 _After that, it was all planning, sharing information and strategizing._

 _Best Jeanist promised you that no one would come to know that you were related to any of this. They'd keep you under wraps, and they'll protect you at any cost._

 _They went on with your plan, they set a place an time, called every police man they could and Pro Heroes as well, All Might included._

 _And sooner than later, the day arrived._

 _The 'battle' was in front of your home, because they needed to cough them by surprise. Kotaro was hidden, already with his quirk shielding the Pros and the police._

 _You were watching the New's live transmission in the police station, with a few deputies and Pros 'protecting' you, including Eraserhead. You didn't say a word to any of them. Eyes glued on nothing but the T.V._

 _Suddenly, it started. Your parents (unmasked this time) walked down the street towards their home only to be greeted by All Might's imposing self in front of the police body and more Pros. They look quite shocked at first, all color draining from their faces._

 _At first they decided to act as simple civilians, but their act was cut short by All Might._

 _After that, your mother just started attacking, and so did the others._

 _It took your father only half a minute to realize that his quirk for some reason, was not working._

 _You could still see the horrified look he shared with your mother._

 _After that it was all just a bloody mess. Your mothers quirk was still powerful, so it took a while to get past her._

 _Once All Might finally restrained them (both barely conscious at the time) he told the police body to take them to custody. Of course, even after all the atrocities your parents did, All Might and the other Pros were still forgiving._

 _Unfortunately, some police men weren't._

 _You really wanted to understand their pain. After all, they lost a lot of comrades because of your parents._

 _You also were very much aware that there was a 99,9% of possibility of your parents being sentenced to death anyways, but when two gunshots were heard, you felt your should leave your body momentarily._

 _They were dead._

 _You didn't let anyone touch you or console you that night. the last you heard was that the police men responsible were gonna be discharged from their charges and thats it. Mostly because 90% of the citizens completely agreed with their actions._

 _You didn't say anything about it, probably because if they weren't your parents you would've agreed._

 _The Heroes called you to a meeting after that. After saying their condolences and their thanks they started discussing to what it was gonna come to you now. You managed to get them to agree to let you live on your own, and when they asked for your quirk and stuff like that they offered you to enroll UA, and you accepted it._

 _Unfortunately the promise of Best Jeanist to keep you 'under the wraps' didn't work._

 _Maybe some police men opened their mouthes, or maybe even some heroes. You were very way are of the fact that not everyone trusted you. It didn't matter that you were the one that practically turned your parents in._

 _Suddenly, everyone knew exactly who you were._

 _There were people asking for your head, people demanding you to go to jail as well. Calling you an accomplice. There were debates about you all the time streaming in the T.V. There was News and 'information about you printed in the news papers. You couldn't leave the police station for almost a month._

 _So naturally, people were completely against the idea of you joining the UA._

 _It didn't matter how many times heroes had to go to interviews and explain that you weren't like your parents._

 _At the time, you begged the Pros to finally let everyone know that you were the reason they defeated them in the first place, but they told you it was too risky. You parents had their fanatics. If they knew that you were the reason they were dead, they'd hunt you down._

 _So you stood quiet and let those people think you were 'forced' to enroll UA._

 _It took more than a year to finally convince everyone in the UA (the managers and stuff) that you actually wanted to be a hero. Reason why you were about a year older than everyone else._

 _After that, things quiet down a bit. They got you an apartment near the school so you wouldn't have to deal with too many people while walking to school. While everyone in the neighborhood knew who you were most of the time they kept it to themselves, even if they avoided you like the plague._

 _You thought that with time, people were gonna let go off everything that happened._

 _You've never would have guessed that something like what happened in the camp could've actually happen after everything._

The sound of the door opening made you blink your eyes open and snap out of your immersive thoughts. It's been three days since the almost successful rescue, and there wasn't any much more to do than thinking in this place.

You were almost sure the 'New Base' was a bunker like thing, pretty much everything was made of metal: the walls, the doors, the ceiling… and there were no windows. At least not in the prison-like room Dabi left you in from the first moment you were brought here after roaming around the place trying to find a 'suitable' place for you. The only 'window' was one the door had that only worked one way. You couldn't see them but you knew they could see you.

You weren't chained anymore at least. While the room you were in was nothing but a greenish-grey color, you did have a bed now and a bathroom that even though it didn't have a door, it had a wall shielding the view from the door.

Well, you didn't really know what was worse. Being tied to a chair with a clear view of the escape exit or trapped in an unescapable bunker like room walking freely.

The past days had been hell.

The first night here you cried yourself to sleep, only to be woken up by the news of All Might retiring. Still, you supposed that he'd won the fight because almost everyone gave you a death glare that day.

Even if you felt sore that day, you started to plan in a possible escape strategy. After all, you could use your powers since there was no belt hence no headache… But that plan was cut out short when Magne bursted through the door with Spinner behind and forced some pills down your throat. It only took a few moment to realize what were they for, since the headache suddenly came as a pang in your head with no intentions of leaving.

After that this couple of days were the exact same. They'll leave you pretty much alone the entire day since Shigaraki was still freaking out about his imprisoned 'master' so he wasn't really focusing on you just yet.

You were now laying in the stiff bed, your back facing the door as you listened the door close.

Even if you were there for just three days you already distinguished the sound of everyone's steps since apparently your 'room' was in the middle of everything, so you knew _exactly_ who it was.

You resisted the urge to groan in annoyance.

You felt as he left a plate of what would be your dinner on your bed, pretty close to were your legs were laying; but you didn't move an inch, much less take a look at him.

You felt him walk a few steps to the other side of the room to lay against the wall -as usual- and all you could do was tense up and clench your teeth to restrain yourself from turning around and throw the stupid plate at his face.

This was the other part of your 'daily' routine.

The first meal that they gave you since you got here was lunch a day after the day you got here. Twice showed up, with a cup of steamy instant noodles and a can of coke in his hands.

It was the first time since you actually took notice of his double personality even if you had heard him the day before. One of them sweetly told you they got you something to eat so you wouldn't starve and the other told you the food was poisoned.

You looked at him with your mouth hanging open while frowning, and after a few seconds you harshly told him you weren't hungry (of course you were, but you were being stubborn and wanted to piss them off anyways) the 'nice' part of him told you he'll just leave the food there in case you were hungry later and the other said 'Fine by me, it's way better if you starve'.

You did it the food once he left, since you haven't eaten nor drank anything in the past two days. Even if part of you wanted to starve and piss them off you didn't resist the temptation, so you refused to eat anything unless it was strictly necessary.

When night time came that day (you assumed, since you didn't have any windows to know what time it actually was) the door opened again while you were laying on the bed facing away, and you expected a greeting from Twice's two voices but nothing came. The second thing you expected was Shigaraki since you supposed he would still try to 'convince' you to join.

Your breath hitched and you felt the color draining from your face a bit when you saw who it was.

You couldn't help but feel a shiver run down your spine whenever you saw him. After all, the nightmares from the past day were filled with him.

Aquamarine eyes, dark hair and scarred skin.

If there was someone to blame for this situation (besides your parents way of life that seemed to hunt you at every turn you took) it was him.

He was the one who abducted you in the first place. He was the one that abducted you even if your answer was crystal clear, and he was the one that trapped you again when you decided to save Bakugou instead.

You wanted to snort dryly at the fact that we was conveniently there to catch you when you fell.

You even started to think that he held a grudge against you. Maybe he was one of your parents' fans, and maybe he suspected you had something with their deaths now that he knew that you weren't like them so he was pissed at you because you were the reason of their ultimate dismissal.

You shot him a death glare and you turned away from him while laying on the bed.

"I'm not hungry" You said sharply.

He didn't say anything, just casually placed the food plate besides you and walked to the other side of the room to lean against the wall.

You could feel his eyes on you.

You tensed up on your place and didn't say anything for the first ten minutes or so, and he didn't move nor said anything either. The only sounds you could hear were the casual steps from behind the door or quiet sighs coming from him.

It made you explode.

"Can't you just leave already?!" You growled in irritation while sharply turning to face him.

He only blinked at your outburst.

"You haven't eaten anything yet" He pointed out in his bored manner as he looked at you.

You stared at him with a dumbfounded yet offended face.

"Are you deaf or something? I said I'm not hungry" You hissed.

"I've heard you" He simply said and he started to look at his nails.

If your mouth could, it would've hit the floor by now.

"So why aren't you _leaving!_?" You asked nearly shouting, looking down at him from his spot on the floor.

He looked up to you and you could see the corners of his lips curling up in a small smirk.

"You haven't eaten anything yet" He said again.

You resisted the urge to kick him right there.

"You know what, _fine_." You said and walked towards the bed. You grabbed the plate that had what seemed to be those nuggets that came frozen for you to heat up at home and some rice. You filled your mouth with a bit of each and swallowed harshly and quickly. As soon as the food went down, you stood up and stomped towards him, practically shoving the unfinished plate in front of his face.

He shot a look at the plate and then at you to finally stand up. Once he did, the heigh difference was quickly to make itself noticeable as he smirked down at you. You took a step back.

"Good girl" He said with a smirk as he took the plate from you and walked towards the door to then exit the room.

If you weren't so shocked, you would've probably slammed the plate on his face.

What the fuck does he thing you are!? A dog!?

After that you didn't expect him to come back for your next meal, but he did.

That time, you ate everything as fast as you could and handed him the plate as soon as you were done; you thought that maybe he was being ordered to wait till you ate something in order to leave, and since Twice didn't maybe they replaced him because of that, but instead of getting up from the same spot of the day before and leaving as he should've, he took the plate, placed it by his side and sent you a look with a hint of challenge in his aquamarine eyes.

He left about half an hour later.

You wanted to scream, you wanted to hit him, you wanted to slap that smirk off his face; but instead you settled for ignoring him until he got tired of whatever pathetic game he was playing while you clenched your teeth and fists in order to not loose it.

He brought you all of the next meals after that; and you've tried everything. You tried eating slow, eating fast, eating at normal pace, eating only half of the meal, not eating at all… but he would always find a way to just piss you off. He simply wouldn't leave.

And now here he was, yet again.

You didn't understand. What was his fucking deal? Was he simply just trying to annoy you?

It just didn't make any sense. Why would he bother himself with such a lame chore as feeding the prisoner? After all, he definitely wasn't the type to be ordered around, much less with chores like this. Like you've said before: your room seemed to be in the middle of the whole place, because you could hear people walking down the hall all the time; but not only that, you've also heard a lot of conversations between the villains - most of them trivial - but some of them between Shigaraki and Dabi, that mostly consisted in Shigaraki trying to order him something and Dabi simply shrugging him off and dismissing him completely. So why on Earth would he agree to something like this if he always brushed Shigaraki off?

You were still laying in your exact same spot, not bothering to look at him.

"I'm not hungry" You said gritting your teeth, and he just hummed in response.

You gripped the sheets of the bed at his response.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" You asked.

"Not at the moment"

"Seriously? Can you go watch a movie or something? Play a game? Go hang out with your villain friends? I'm pretty sure anything would be more fun than sitting there doing nothing for half an hour" You said finally turning to him while sitting on the bed. "I want you to _leave_ " You said with a fierce glare.

"And I'm pretty sure you want to leave this place too but then again, you can't have that either" He said with a mocking smirk.

You went in with plan B.

"Are they seriously forcing you to do this? Be the prisoners maid?" You asked with clear mockery in your tone of voice. "How lame"

Your heart nearly stopped once he got up from his spot with a blank face and walked towards you. At first you were sure that you were gonna be roasted up like some pork ribs, and you felt the urgent need to back up against the wall once he crouched down to your level in front of the bed.

You tried to kept on a blank face when his eyes searched yours.

"I don't get 'ordered' to do anything, doll face. I only do what i want to" He said, eyes looking straight at yours.

Oh, right. The nicknames were a thing too… how could you forget?

Every time one of his stupid nicknames left his mouth you could instantly feel your body lighting up in flames from the rage.

"I want Twice" You spat, looking at him not even blinking.

Confusion clouded his eyes for a moment.

" _Twice_?" He asked, clearly not getting it.

"Yes, _Twice_ " You said. "I want him to be the one that brings me meals"

He looked taken aback at first but he recovered quickly. He locked his jaw at first to then smirk mockingly at you.

"It seems you don't really understand your position here, _princess_ " he said. "You're a prisoner until you agree to join us, so you don't get to demand anything. Don't get too confused by the nicknames"

You tried hard not to blush out of shame.

Fucking idiot.

You hated him, so, _so_ fucking much.

"Then why don't you take the hint and leave me the fuck alone!?" You screamed at him, purposely throwing the plate of food out of the bed making it break soundly and splatter food all over the floor.

"Now" He said almost whispering as he grabbed the wrist of the arm you used to throw away the food. "Did you really need to do that?"

You could feel the alarming temperature his hand had. It wasn't hot enough to hurt you, but it was hot enough to make you want to get free of his grasp immediately.

"Get away from me" You whispered, with a trembling voice as you looked straight at him.

He softly let go of your wrist, his body temperature decreasing as he did; but even when he let you go he was still too close for comfort.

"You really don't wanna make a fuss over every little thing" He warned in a low-raspy tone. "It'll be better for you if you behave"

Your gaze was till looked on his as you tried hard to stop your lip from quivering.

"Just tell me what you want from me" You said. "You can't just come here three times a day to do nothing out of fun"

He didn't say anything, just stayed in his place looking at you for a moment, to then get up and get out of the room.

"Hey, Twice. Go pick up those pieces of plate while I look for something to clean up the mess" You heard him say as he left the room.

The door quickly enough opened as Twice got in, and he instantly looked at you as you were sitting in the bed hugging your knees.

" **Hey, little girl, you okay?** _You look like trash! But then again you always look like trash!_ " He said.

"I'm fine, Twice" You said, as you looked away from him, still hugging your knees in order to hide the trembling of your body.

 **Notes:**

 **Hey guys! So, it's 11:40 p.m. here so it's technically still yesterday's tomorrow, right? What I mean to say is… I'm sorry if this took a bit longer than intended! I know not all of you follow my tumblr account but there I posted that I'm currently having my finals this and the next week so I'm busy as hell :( But I finally got the time to finish this!**

 **Anyways, idk why but I'm so embarrassed about this story gooooshhh D: idk, I just feel like no one will like it haha, I'm always between posting and not posting or continuing or not continuing this…. idk its weird…. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter tho, or else this is gonna be way more embarrassing than it already is for me.**

 **I also wanted to say that (in case is not clear yet) I'm having my finals so I'm probably gonna post in a week or so or maybe a few days more… I also have another fanfic I've been meaning to get updated to so I'll be working on these two at the same time, hope you understand!**

 **Anyways, how's Bakugou feeling, I wonder? I really wanna know…. do you wanna know? Hmmm..**

 **I also hope I portrayed Dabi well enough, ugh he's such a difficult character… but i LOVEEEEE HIM.**

 **Also so sorry for so much backstory (if you think it was long) but I really wanted to get that done already.**

 **Anyways, did you like it? Yes? No? Should I continue?**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Silvana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dabi felt like he lost a small battle when he sent Twice to give the girl her next meal after the 'incident' or whatever that type of situation could be called.

It felt like somehow he complied what she ordered him to do, and following orders never sat well with him. So, he kinda was cursing at himself right now for 'giving in' in some way.

It wasn't because he wanted to please her in any way, though. It was mostly because of her words left him mute at that moment.

 _"Just tell me what you want from me"_

The fact that he didn't even have an answer for himself was pissing him off.

What was the true reason why he was the one who was acting as a maid?

Shigaraki didn't ask him to do so. He didn't even mention the girl once when he talked to him these past days (he did mention her to the other members of the League, though. Dabi found that quite odd but haven't really commented on it. It's not like he was interested anyways).

It just sort of happened before he could even realize what was going on.

The first morning in the new base Twice was sent in his civilian outfit to get something to eat for the prisoner. It seemed that it only downed to them that the girl hasn't really eaten anything in more than a day, and it wouldn't really be convenient if she died on them _accidentally_. Killing her would be more profitable.

Twice returned quickly from his small trip to the nearest grocery store, possibly because one of his 'sides' somehow had a little soft spot for the girl. He was quick to put on his suit again and heat up a small cup of instant noodles before rushing to her 'room'. All while Dabi's eyes followed his every move from the only couch that the base had, that was conveniently placed somewhere with a very great view of her door.

Magne was sent to the grocery store later in the day, since Shigaraki trusted her with food much more than anyone else in the place. She returned a couple of hours later, casually commenting that she only stole half of the stuff she brought with her.

Spinner then offered to help with the food. They made omurice for the League and lazily put some frozen nuggets in the small oven for the prisoner.

The next thing Dabi knew was that he snatched her tray of food just before Twice could get his hands on it.

"I'll take care of it" The words slipped out of his mouth.

He could feel Shigaraki's eyes on him as he made his way towards the girl's room.

He brushed it off.

It wasn't the first time something like this happened to him. It's been happening for the past years of his life. He unconsciously realized he wanted to do something and he did it. No doubts, no questions asked, no overthinking.

He functioned better this way, and he liked functioning this way, too.

He won't ever get ordered around again, he won't ever hast for permission or give explanations for his actions.

Once he got in front of her door, he simply unlocked it and opened it up to then see her laying on her bed with her back facing him.

She didn't turn around or flinch, she didn't even tense up. In fact, she seemed quite comfortable where she was, considering she was currently kidnaped by villains and held somewhere unknown.

He found that quite odd.

He began to walk towards her, expecting her to turn around at some point, but she didn't. It was only when he was close enough to the bed that she did turn.

He clearly saw how her eyes turned from slightly confused to completely horrified.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit pleased by that.

Horrified eyes instantly turned into a death glare, though.

She turned her back to him again, and spat out "I'm not hungry" in such an angered way that Dabi couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from lifting up.

He carefully placed the tray on her bed, and simply settled to sit laying on the opposite wall.

Again, he didn't know why. But something about her being all tensed up now made him stay and watch.

It didn't take long to watch her explode.

She got up and snapped at him like a rabid puppy –quite amusingly if he may add- while he simply looked at her lazily. He could see that she was fighting the urge to hit him with something, but she was smarter than that.

Because it definitely wouldn't be pretty for her if she dared to touch him.

When she finally gave in and ate, he felt something he was sure he never felt before in his life.

Dabi liked challenge, to an extent. A very, very short extent if he was being honest.

After his entire childhood and puberty was a constant competition he wasn't very fond of the feeling in a certain way.

He didn't like the fact that when he was competing against something or _someone_ , somehow, he felt like he didn't have his own rails. He felt like someone else had control over him, and it would only give him that sour taste in his mouth he was very familiar with from the past.

Still, he found that he did enjoy certain challenges now. Like challenging over power, over control. It was mostly involved with his villain 'job' per say. Otherwise, his life was pretty careless, lazy or easy going.

He didn't give a shit about most things.

But now, seeing that oddly mixture of challenge yet fear in her eyes he couldn't help but feel a pull towards it.

What was going on in this girl's mind?

He knew that he was pretty much hideous.

Burns and staples all over his face was a look straight out of a horror movie. He knew that she knew his quirk was pretty much devastatingly powerful as well. Lethal. And he was also positive that people were able to tell that feelings weren't really fond of him so 'mercy' or 'compassion' were definitely not written across his forehead.

While she was being partially smart to be afraid of him, she was also being partially stupid to snap on him like that or look at him in a challenging way at all.

She was lucky he was curious enough about her not to roast her off to a better life for simply daring to annoy him.

Oh-

That was it.

He was curious. He was curious about her.

And he had plenty reasons to be.

Her past, her insistence of fighting even if she doesn't stand a chance, her self-sacrificial antics, her wishes to be a heroine.

But most important of all, the feelings that she expressed every time her parents were mentioned. Feelings that mirrored his own perfectly.

He figured that he wanted to know exactly how things went down. He wanted to know everything, from the beginning. Perhaps it was because he never really encountered anyone that has been through a similar situation or whatever; he didn't really care what his inner-unconscious motives were after all.

But it wasn't only that…

If he was being honest he never really had any experiences with girls (obviously not romantically speaking) other than family or Toga (that didn't count because she was batshit crazy, so, she wasn't really a reference). He never got a chance to. But, even still, he knew that _this_ particular girl was not ordinary.

Before she asked that damned question that left him mute as an idiot he would confidently say that the reason why he kept on being the one that gave her meals was because he was curious and he wanted to observe her like she was some rare animal in the zoo (not that he ever went to the zoo, but… whatever). But after she asked that he realized that what he was doing was actually pointless, considering that 99% of the time she would be ignoring him or snapping at him. So, what was there to 'learn' that would satisfy his curiosity if he was just sitting there for half an hour or so watching her do pretty much nothing?

That's why he sent Twice in today, and he was mentally kicking himself for it. Not just because in some way he did what she told him to, but also because he let stupid, meaningless words to affect him enough to overthink them.

What did he want from her?

To join them? No. Not really.

Mostly because she hated her parents and she doesn't want to follow their steps.

So, if it wasn't that, what was it?

The only thing left (besides the curiosity issue) was that he now acknowledged and accepted in a way that he enjoyed being challenged by her.

When she threw the tray of food making it crash and splatter all over the floor he felt a sudden rush of anger in his blood. He was furious. Because how dare this helpless school girl defy him in any way?

But part of him enjoyed it as well. The challenge.

And maybe that was the reason why he was with her lunch on one hand while unlocking and opening the door with the other.

It was the first time she wasn't facing backwards to the door. In fact, she was sitting cross-legged on the bed while reading a book. It was also the first time he saw her in a different set of clothes and with her hair down and slightly wet.

He instantly remembered that Twice was sent to buy some clothes for her early in the morning after Shigaraki said 'We're still freaking recruiting her or did every of you idiots forget about that already?'

She was now wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and some sports shorts. Both too incredibly large for her, but then again he couldn't even imagine what shopping with Twice would be like.

The book was probably doing of the side of Twice that thought the girl was a toddler.

She lifted her gaze right after the door closed behind him and he saw how her eyes widened slightly before returning to her reading.

He did the exact same thing as any other day: Place the food tray on her bed and go straight to sit in the exact same spot he always did.

It was kind of surprising to hear her talk right away.

"I thought you were finally released from maid duty" She said without even bothering to look up from her book.

A chuckle threatened to escape his throat.

Yeah, this girl is definitely not ordinary.

"Missing Twice already?" He said mockery pretty clear in his voice. "Sorry to disappoint you, princess, but he seems to have a thing for Toga" He said looking straight at her with a smirk in his face. "Part of him, at least"

She sent him a vicious death glare, but turned to her book right after.

"Rather be with him than with you" She merely commented, as casual as she could.

"Ouch" He simply said and she glared at him again.

She closed the book for a moment and grabbed the tray, placing it on top of her knees to then calmly starting to eat the gyudon that was in front of her, flinching and scrunching her nose right after tasting the first bite.

He didn't blame her. Compress cooked today and it was a complete disgustingly disaster.

She kept on eating, though.

"Why did you come back?" She casually asked like she was talking about the weather. "To burn me again?"

"I didn't burn you" He answered after a few seconds. Yeah, he wordlessly threatened to but his palm wasn't hot enough to actually burn her.

"Right" She said, and after sipping some water she continued. "Why not, though? Will get you in trouble?"

She was taunting him.

He narrowed his eyes just barely at her to then smirk ever so slightly.

"Not at all" he said. "I just thought that burning you isn't a really effective way to convince you to join" He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yet you burned Bakugou and you were trying to 'convince' him, too"

His eyebrows lifted ever so slightly at the sudden mention of the angry boy's name.

"Still mad about that?" He asked at first. "I didn't know you two were friends. Want me to send him an 'I'm sorry' card? I can add that you say 'Hi'"

She quickly avoided his gaze with her jaw clenched.

They both stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Why don't you just kill me?" She asked, breaking the silence.

The question definitely startled him.

"Huh?" He said, hiding completely his curiosity and startlement about the question.

She looked at him, dead in the eye.

"You heard me"

"You want me to kill you?" He asked. He didn't take her for the cowardly type. In the few days she's been captured, and ever since seeing her for the first time even, he thought that she was a pain in the ass, in a good way… sort of. That annoyingly persistent type of person that won't stop pissing you off and wont budge until they got what they wanted.

The death exit definitely seemed coward compared to the initial impression he got from her.

What was off of this whole conversation was the lack of fear or desperation in her eyes while talking about death.

"Not necessarily you" She shrugged. "I mean the whole... Villains Gang or whatever the hell you guys call yourselves"

 _"'Villains Gang'?"_ He mentally scoffed.

"Y'all know I won't join you" she continued. "I know _you_ know" She said, referring to him in particular. "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me off and show it to the world?" She added, eyes never leaving his. "That's still a win, isn't it? That way you'll still win and the Heroes lose. So what are you waiting for?"

He wanted to laugh at himself for being startled before, so he did. He let out a quiet snort.

Of course she was challenging him, again.

He didn't know what her ultimate goal was but she was trying to get under his skin.

"I hope you're aware that you're playing with fire here, sweetheart" He warned.

"I didn't know you were the punny type" She said completely disregarding his threat with an 'innocent' look on her face.

He chuckled again and started to walk towards her, getting a sickly pleasant feeling once he saw her tense up as fear flashed through her eyes for a moment.

He simply took her food tray with one hand while with the other he softly brushed hair out of her color drained face while looking straight into her eyes dangerously.

"You truly are something else, I'll give you that" He said as he softly let go of her. "Just don't get too comfy around here, okay?"

And then he left.

X

If Bakugou could blast the world off and turn it to ash, he would. He would, without a single doubt.

It's been four days of coming and going to the Police station to check if they managed to get the lead of something – _anything-_ but those fuckers where complete and utter incapable idiots.

It also seemed that without All Might and Best Jeanist the heroes turned into incapable idiots as well.

He kicked forcefully the door of his house, snapping it open soundly as he stomped through the halls making his way to his room.

"Katsuki?" His mother said as she got out of the kitchen. "Any news? Do they know anything about her?"

He didn't answer; he simply stomped his way up the stairs and closed his door forcefully almost snapping it in two.

His hands were itchy, so unbearably itchy.

He needed to blast something off _-or several somethings-_ before he went mad.

He was an incapable idiot, too.

How could he allow something like this to happen!? How did he even allow himself to get kidnapped in the first place!?

He sighed, his shoulders trembling slightly out of rage because of his last thought.

He was actually glad he was kidnapped, in a way.

He was glad that at least at the beginning that girl wasn't on her own.

They should've stayed together. Either free or captive, but together.

He was supposed to become the world's greatest hero, yet he allowed himself to get saved by a sacrifice.

He was at his home, safe and sound, while who knows where or how she was.

He should've gotten free of Kirishima's grasp and tried to save her or sacrifice instead or at least get captured again with her.

His mind hasn't stopped for a single second ever since he saw how she was carried by the crusty bastard through the portal, disappearing from his sight. Every single second was filled with her.

He couldn't stop chastising himself, blaming himself and cursing himself after everything.

He was an incapable idiot. He was weak, and useless, and stupid.

He felt like shit, and the rumors running around the country weren't helping either.

Instead of worrying about her most people were already dissing her.

Saying that she'd probably joined The League already.

Fuckers.

He was gonna find her, he was gonna bring her back and he was gonna prove all those fuckers wrong. She was gonna prove them wrong.

And he will make those bastards of The League of Villains pay.

 **Notes:**

I truly hope you enjoyed this...

Anyways, I've gotten several concerned reviews about a few issues so I guessed I should adress them to help calm down the insecurities of some of you:

Regarding Stockholm Syndrome: I am not really going for that... I mean yes, this is a romantic fanfic and yes our Reader/OC is captured but that's really not exactly what I'm going for... I have the plot in my head already and while I can't really give you details, I can assure you that it's not gonna happen that way.

Regarding OverPowering: I've said this before but I'll say it again: I hate overpowered characters. I hate superman and I don't like Captain America or any of those characters that are god send or 'chosen ones' or just invincible characters. I like characters with flaws, with drawbacks, with weaknesses. I like them to be human and relatable because i like to feel related to them. So don't worry about that. She won't become supergirl in the future or ever to be honest.

Regarding the 'She'll join the league' theory: She won't. Oops.

I know a lot of you want this, but I didnt create a strong willed character with strong convictions and dreams and beliefs and views just so she can forget about everything because of a boy of all things. Sorry, but nope.

That doesn't mean that Dabi is gonna switch sides either. Just wait and see.

I guess that's all...

Anyways, thanks for all your amazing reviews! i truly appreciate them :)

Do you want a next chap?  
-Silvana.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Back to the U.A. student abduction situation, it seems that we finally have some news to share after all this time. Ever since (Y/LN) (Y/N), a seventeen year old student from U.A. High, failed to get rescued at the infamous fight that caused All Might's retirement we haven't gotten any more information about her or the League of Villains whereabouts for the matter. It seemed that neither Pro Heroes nor the Police could get hold of any leads regarding this situation"_ The news lady from CNN Japan started to say.

 _"I've also like to remind you, Fujiko, that (Y/LN) (Y/N) is notoriously known for being the daughter of two of the most dangerous villains Japan's ever had: The Wizards. Which led everyone to believe that the reason why this girl wasn't rescued yet was because there's a chance she might already join the League"_ The news man added.

 _"That's correct, Hideki. It's even known by now that half of Japan's population doesn't want this girl back. But, back to the point: The Pro Heroes working on the case have finally something to say about it. Here's what U.A.'s Principal, the heroes representative, had said."_ A video of a press conference played right after.

 _"I know there have been so much speculation and concern regarding this matter. We know you want answers and I want to say that we're also restless, waiting for the return of our dear student. For security reasons we can't give you details, but we want to let you know that we're close. It's only a matter of time before we have our aspiring hero back home-"_

Bakugou turned off the T.V. before he could hear any more bullshit.

To say he was seething would be an understatement.

Two weeks.

 _Two weeks_ since the failed rescue mission.

Two _fucking_ weeks.

Two weeks of nothing, _nada_. It seemed like she vanished on the thin air from right under everyone's noses, because Pro Heroes had _nothing_ on the situation. He knew that press conference was full of shit, just to get people off their backs, just so they wouldn't disappoint them _too much;_ or actually, to prove them they weren't just a bunch of incompetent morons, because you see… people _didn't want_ her back. At least half of them didn't and the half that did was just so they could imprison her (or somehow manage to convince the government to kill her) because they were too fucking scared of having her on the loose. Too fucking terrified of history repeating itself.

Bakugou wondered if stupidity was a disease that was slowly taking on the world.

Still, people wanted answers. Whether they wanted her back or not, they wanted answers. The Pro Heroes slack was showing at full force now and people wanted the heroes back in control of the situation, they wanted so desperately to believe they still had the upper hand over the villains even if it was the complete opposite.

He felt like blowing up the world right now.

There was two knocks on his door before someone opened it.

"Hey, Bakugou. Your mom told me to just come in" Kirishima said, making his way in.

Bakugou didn't even blink or acknowledge him in any way. He just stayed in the same position he was: sitting on his chair, facing the now dark T.V. with his knuckles white from pressing them so hard in order not to blow up his entire room.

Kirishima let out a concerned sigh.

"Have you seen the news? They said they're close, dude" He said, trying to brighten up Bakugou's mood. "They said it's only a matter of time-"

"Bullshit" Bakugou muttered without moving an inch. Kirishima sighed again.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to get your hopes up but they said-"

" _IT'S BULLSHIT_ " Bakugou shouted, unable to stop the little explosions coming from his hands. Kirishima backed up a few steps. "I've been to the police station every fucking day since and they have nothing, absolutely nothing. That fucking press conference was just to get people off their backs" He hissed through harshly gritted teeth as he tried to keep himself on check. The last thing he needed was to destroy something out of rage and get more bullshit from his mom. "They have nothing on her… No leads" He finally said in an almost shaky whisper.

Kirishima's eyes darted through the room as his hands moved nervously against the sides of his legs. What was he supposed to do? Or say? He felt guilty enough as it was, after all he was one of the ones that failed to save her, so he couldn't imagine how _Bakugou_ was feeling.

He's been visiting him every once in a while. The first time he came it was kind of a suicide mission actually, considering that _he_ was the one that refused to let Bakugou go back to her. Sure, all of them refused to let him go, but it was Kirishima who used his hardening quirk around his hand, taking his explosions and all, in order to keep him from getting out of his grasp.

To his surprise, Bakugou didn't even shout at him. But Kirishima soon realized that it was because all his temperamental friend could think about was this girl and how she stayed behind.

"I'm sorry, man" He didn't know what else to say. If what Bakugou said was true, then God have mercy on this poor girl, because if the Pros weren't able to get a hold on her, then who will? "I can't believe heroes' been of no use, though"

"Fucking tell me about it" Bakugou muttered. "That's not even all"

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"These stupid people believing that she'll join the villains is just making things fucking worse. There're even Pros speaking up now, saying that she'll probably follow her parents' footsteps. So, if even heroes doubt her do you actually believe they'd waste their time finding her?"

Kirishima bitted the inside of his cheek at this. This wasn't getting any better. Every day they seemed to be even further from her, his mind couldn't help but wander to the worst possible scenarios.

"I can't imagine what she must feel" Kirishima let out in an almost whisper. "Do you think they're treating her well? I mean… you said they were trying to convince you two to join them, right?" Kirishima said, but since Bakugou didn't utter a sound he continued. "Or do you think they're torturing her? They're villains after all" He couldn't help the sudden word vomit, his mind was going miles per hour as he tried to imagine what that girl must've been going through "In fact… they're mostly all grown up men, you wouldn't they – there's no way they took advantage of her, right!?" He almost shouted in terror. "YOU THINK THEY-"

"Shut your fucking mouth" Bakugou hissed.

"But, dude! They're villains! I mean, they could've-"

"I mean it, Kirishima. Shut your _fucking_ mouth if you want to keep your head right where it is!" Bakugou shouted in rage as he stood up, blood boiling.

Kirishima bit his tongue to restrain him from saying anything else, even if he wanted to.

Truth to be told, a lot of nightmarish things could've happen to the girl by now, or could _still_ happen or even _could continue to happen_ if they didn't find her soon. The situation simply looked worse every time he thought about it. As far as he knew, there was only one girl in the League of Villains, and then they were all grown up man that couldn't possibly be any less than 21 years old.

She was a seventeen year old, good looking girl, that was completely defenseless and at their mercy.

But, he didn't say anything else. Bakugou's eyes were raging fire and they promised pain to whoever decided to defy him right now. Kirishima didn't have a death wish.

Before Kirishima could register what was happening Bakugou was putting his shoes on and getting out of the room. Kirishima followed behind quickly, he didn't know what he was up to but considering his mood it could be dangerous to whoever crossed paths with him right now.

Bakugou was already getting out the front door of his house when Kirishima caught up to him.

"Bakugou where are you going!?" he asked in an almost distressed state.

"I'll give you two options shitty hair: you either piss off or you shut the fuck up and follow me" He said, not stopping his pace once.

If Kirishima thought those awful scenarios haven't crossed Bakugou's mind once, he was even stupider than he thought.

Those dark possibilities have crossed Bakugou's mind, more times that he could even count. It was the main reason why he was so fucking restless and coming and going from the police station ever since that day.

How could he not think about it, anyways? He's been there, he's seen those disgusting guys, he's also seen her and he knew what villains were capable off. What villain wouldn't at least think of taking advantage of such convenient situation?

Plus, it was like every fucking time those thoughts assaulted his mind all he could think off was disgustingly scarred skin.

Bakugou saw him. He saw that crispy bastard. He saw his interest on the girl from the fucking front row.

It made his hands twitch… at made him shudder and just hate himself even more for being so _useless_ at the moment.

But, fuck. Enough is enough.

He knew one way of helping this situation, and he wasn't gonna stop until they did what he fucking say.

X

To say he felt ashamed of that press conference wouldn't even come close to what Aizawa felt at the moment.

He was against it, of course, because it was all a lie. They weren't close; they haven't even advanced an inch since the first day. They were clueless, desperate… with no idea of where to even begin.

But the other heroes were worried. Which, in part, he understood. Everyone worked so hard to get to where they were and everything was starting to collapse from right under their feet. People were doubting them, losing hope on them… just like The League of Villains wanted them to.

They were winning.

Heroes didn't want their fans to give up on them, and they didn't want people to worry… so they decided to do this press conference to calm them down a bit even if he didn't want to.

He let out a shaky breath, trying to work his mind even harder on this. He needed to get the girl back. He refused to let her parents' past be what condemned her to such destiny, much less when she tried so hard to get away from it.

He needed to get her back, no matter the cost.

Before he could put any other thought on it, though, the door of his office at the U.A. flew open, reveling his angriest student from class 1-A followed by Kirishima.

"Bakugou, Kirishima" Aizawa simply greeted.

Judging by Bakugou's raged face as he practically stomped his way to him, Aizawa had an idea of two about what was this about, also taking in consideration the fact that Bakugou has practically made the police station his new home, spending his time constantly pestering around police officers and heroes working on the missing girl case with questions, or so they've told him. After all, he wasn't working at the station with the others, but rather with All Might at his house while he recovered, trying to work up ways to get their student back. Aizawa simply couldn't fathom the guilt Bakugou might be carrying with him right now.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aizawa asked.

Kirishima tried to open his mouth as he looked crazy nervous about this whole thing but Bakugou beat him to it.

"That fucking press conference was fucking BULLSHIT!" He spat angrily "You have absolutely no leads and yet everyone's more worried about saving their asses rather than saving her!"

Yeah, Aizawa saw it coming and while he was speaking nothing but truth…

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said in the same bored attitude he always had.

It definitely angered Bakugou even more because little explosions were coming from his hands. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know you're one of the Top Pro Heroes working on the case so CUT THE CRAP!" He shouted.

"I suggest you look your language around me, Bakugou. There won't be another warning" He said menacingly.

That seemed to calm down Bakugou, at least a bit.

"Why did you decide to do that press conference when you have absolutely no fuc- _freaking_ leads?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

Aizawa had no answer for him.

"Dude, relax... Maybe it was to the villains get scared, right?" Kirishima tried lamely to better the situation.

"Yeah, right. So they take even more precautions than the ones they're taking now? Don't be a fucking idiot" Bakugou spat at his friend, before turning to Aizawa once again. "If you did it for that, then the situation's even fucking worse than before"

This was one of the reasons why Bakugou constantly proved himself to be probably the best in his class. While he might not have the usual emotions that a hero has, he thought like the best of them.

He was absolutely right. Even Aizawa himself warned the others that this would probably happen if they did the press conference.

"Since you know what the right and wrong thing to do so well... why don't you tell me what you would do in this situation?" Aizawa asked, and as he expected, Bakugou didn't back up from the challenge.

"Whether you might get clues or not, you're never going to save her because of one thing" Aizawa's brows shot up slightly in surprise.

"Why's that?"

"I saw the policemen and some of the lower rated heroes working in the case" Bakugou started and Aizawa could see the raw rage in his eyes as he talked about them "They don't think she's worth it. They think she'll actually join that League of Morons because of her past. If the rescuers aren't even interested in the rescue, how the fuck do you expect them to succeed?" He said through greeted teeth. "And all this has everything to do with the stupidity that suddenly seemed to consume all the fucking country. Because if the people doesn't want her, the heroes obviously don't. After all, most of them just do it for all that comes with saving the people" He said, looking straight at him. Aizawa knew he was thinking the same as him: it seemed that the League wasn't as far from the truth as they wanted them to be, considering they were exposing the true hollow motives some heroes have. "You need to do another press conference. I don't give a shit about what you say. I don't give a shit if you make it up, lie or whatever... But you have to convince everyone she's one of the good ones, dammit"

Once again, thinking like a hero.

What he suggested as exactly what Aizawa wanted to do since the beginning, but Best Jeanist didn't allow him to.

"What if the villains use it as an excuse to kill her?" Aizawa asked, because even if he wanted to do it, he knew it wasn't a fool proof plan. Lots could go wrong.

"They won't kill her, at least not right away. If people think she's actually good, those morons would want to prove them wrong even more than before" Bakugou said "I know it does shorten up our time. But if they think she's bad, we'll never fucking find her" Bakugou said a bit shaky "You also have to get a better fucking team of Pros to work in this"

Aizawa said nothing at first. He just gazed outside his window, full aware of the two young aspiring heroes waiting for some kind of answer.

"I know that your abduction was an experience that shouldn't have happened in the first place and should never happen again. But I think you benefited from it" Aizawa said to Bakugou in all honesty.

Bakugou said nothing to that.

"Will you do it?" He asked instead.

"Yeah" Aizawa said almost absent mindedly. "I've been meeting to, anyways" he casually shrugged

"But what will you say?" Kirishima asked almost bewildered. He wasn't really sure about this. If Aizawa-sensei made something up, what if people didn't buy it? Or if they caught him?

"Just the truth"

X

Dabi was sitting absent minded while looking at the T.V. that was now in his room. He had to move it to the bunker after Shigaraki wouldn't stop bitching about how _dangerous_ it was for each one of them to be constantly leaving the bunker to go sleep at their own places. He insisted non-stop about temporarily moving to the bunker, at least till things 'calmed down' (which was, of course, getting his 'master' out of whatever prison he was in and getting the girl to finally join them) and he just agreed to leave his apartment so he wouldn't have to listen to his bitching any more. So he brought the T.V. here, in the room he picked for himself.

He's been practically glued to the T.V. Ever since that ridiculous press conference aired.

 _"'We're close' my ass"_ He thought as he flickered between the News' channels to see if there was anything else about it.

Dabi was good at several things. Reading people was one of them... and he recognized desperation anywhere.

They were desperate. People were turning on their own heroes, slowly but surely. So, in a desperate attempt to keep them cheering on them they released that desperate press conference.

Apparently all of his 'colleagues' saw the same as Dabi did because no one even battered an eye to the news, if anything, they seemed more chill than ever.

 _"We have a last-minute interruption right now, Pro Hero Eraserhead has called a last-minute press confer-"_ He stopped his zapping at the mention of Eraserhead, eyes narrowing as he instantly returned back to that channel.

 _"He said it was of Nation Wide interest so we'll be transmitting that"_ the image instantly switched to Eraserhead, dressed in a suit, pretty much like the other time as people of the press were quickly trying to find a place to listen.

 _"Sorry for the short notice about this, I'm pretty sure most of you are still on your way here, but there's just no more time to waste"_ He started, as people in the press quiet down. _"I know you might be thinking about how unusual this looks, considering there was just a press conference not long ago this very same day. I know most of you are probably expecting some bad news, but don't worry. Things regarding the case of (Y/LN) (Y/N) are still the same since this morning, I'm not here to talk you about that"_ The noise in the room instantly increased after that. _"But rather, to tell everyone in the country something that I've been meaning to you long ago"_

Dani narrowed his eyes even more at this.

 _What the fuck was this?_ Some kind of plot? It didn't look like it and if they asked him, Dabi would even guess that this was all Eraserhead, no one else involved.

 _"Ever since we defeated the Wizards, questions about how we finally did it arose. How we managed to find them. How we managed to finally overcome their seemingly undefeatable quirks"_

Dabi felt his body unwillingly stiffen at his words.

 _"The thing is, we wouldn't have been able to do it without help"_ Some muttering could be heard, as Eraserhead was looking at them dead serious. _"In fact, they'd still be overpowering each and every hero to this day without said help, Japan would still be in fear"_ He added. _"Once I tell you who this helper was, most of you probably won't believe me. Most of you would probably stand up and scream at me or even leave… But, don't worry, I have enough proof here with me to show you the truth. You'll see everything for yourselves."_

For some godforsaken reason, Dabi was having a hard time trying to make out what Eraserhead was saying. His blood suddenly pumping so hard on his ears it was getting difficult to hear. The grip in his remote control was also increasing, hand getting warm enough to start to bent the object due to the increasing temperature.

Why it felt like he was so goddamn nervous? Nervous about _what_ , exactly?

 _"You see, the one who actually turned them in, and helped with the entire plan on how to defeat them was none other than their daughter (Y/LN) (Y/N), U.A. student currently hostage of The League of Villains"_

It felt like someone was turning down the volume of the T.V. because suddenly Dabi could hear nothing more than his own quiet breathing. He even stopped hearing his thundering heart, as it seemed to come to a halt at some point. He was simply frozen in his spot, unblinking, gazing straight at the T.V. while barely registering how the entire press sure enough started to stand up and scream at the Pro Hero.

There was a part of Dabi that just was dying to get out an incredulous scoff, even an ironic one. Because, there was simply, absolutely no way that happened.

But then, there was a way, and it absolutely did happen. Because footage from the year it happen started to show on the T.V. showing a younger and more innocent looking (Y/N) talking to no other than Pro Hero Best Jeanist, the one Dabi faintly recalled being in charge of taking her parents down back in the day.

There she was, exposing the real identities of her parents, sharing her address and explaining in terrifying detail how to take her own parents, _her own blood_ , down.

He could hear faint gasps coming from the press, and he figured he probably would've gasped dramatically too if he weren't him… Because, fucking hell, it was simply jaw dropping.

The last thing he payed attention to was when Best Jeanist basically told her that all that would end in her parents' death. Since there was absolutely no way they were getting out of a death sentence.

And she understood. He could see that part of her felt guilt and sorrow, but she didn't flinch. She was a girl on a mission.

Dabi's whole body started to itch right then, begging him to run right to her room.

He just _needed_ to see her.

But he couldn't move, it was like the weight of the truth had been left on him and he couldn't get up of his seat.

What did make him snap to reality were sudden hurried steps, that he instantly recognized as Shigaraki… going straight to the girl's room.

His body moved at its own accord by then, he didn't remember how he managed to get there right at the same time as he did, but here he was, right at her door with Shigaraki.

Dabi's dangerously hot hand on Shigaraki's right arm, and Shigaraki's four finger hold on Dabi's left arm, pinkie finger dangerously close to his skin.

He didn't even register when the others got there.

"What the fuck are you doing" Dabi hissed, looking straight at him.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing?" Shigaraki asked, looking at him partially in shock. "I'm pretty sure you heard the news just like everyone else, didn't you? She needs to fucking die after what she did"

"I didn't know you were such a devoted fan of her parents" Dabi said mockingly but never losing his threatening stance. He new this was oh, so dangerous… the was he was reacting right now was not good and would rase pointless suspicions, but he couldn't let that girl die. At least not yet. This might be ammunition for Shigaraki's use in the future, but the temperature on his hand refused to drop.

"It's not about her parents you fucking moron" Shigaraki spat, almost offended. "Do you actually think she'll join us after what she did? After turning in her own blood? Are you _that_ stupid?"

He was right, and Dabi knew better than anyone. She won't join them, not now, not ever… much less now that he knew the truth.

He didn't really have any excuses. All rational parts of him were willing to let Shigaraki go and let him carry on. She won't join them, so the next best thing the could do was kill her, wrap her in gift wrapping and leave her at U.A.'s entrance. But the rational part of him was _not_ the stronger one right now.

He didn't even know from where the excuse came up, but it came.

"I don't know, are you that stupid?" He asked, smirk already ghosting his lips. Shigaraki only looked at him dumbfounded now.

"What the hell does that even mean"

"Jeez, I knew you were dense but c'mon" He continued with his act. "First, they release a press conference in a desperate state we all agreed it was bullshit and just to keep people from worshiping the ground they walk on. Now, they do it again and you _fall_ for it like some dumb idiot. Just put two and two together for once. Two desperate press conferences in the same day, both with the obvious same means"

Shigaraki seemed to consider his explanation for a few seconds, neither of them loosing the grip on the other while he did.

"Then how the fuck you explain the footage?" Shigaraki asked.

"He's right, Dabi. I mean, there was a footage with the date and all! And she also looked younger!" Magne added.

Dabi rolled his eyes at them.

"For all we know they could've forced her so they didn't send her to some juvenile detention. That way they could keep an eye on her and control her" Dabi easily said.

"That still does not explain why she hasn't join us yet" Compress chimed in.

"That's right" Shigaraki said, and turned to Dabi again, twitching his little finger as a threat. "How do you explain that?"

Dabi knew that even if he manage to give a reasonable answer, Shigaraki was already suspicious of him. He was looking at him with a glint in his eye that could only be described as a kid who just found the newest toy in town. Whether Shigaraki spared her life today or not. Dabi knew things would just turn to worse for him.

"If you were her, wouldn't you be scared of Pros?" He simply said, threatening Shigaraki with a glare.

A wicked smile started to grow from Shigaraki's mouth.

"Fair enough" He said, as he let Dabi out of his grip and so did he. "How about an agreement then?"

Dabi said nothing, but his eyes were trained on him.

"Get her to join us, or I'll _force_ her to" He said with a twitching smile. "And trust me, I'll have fun while doing it"

He left after that, and so did everyone else but not before shooting a shocked glance at Dabi.

While the threat was clear it did little to make him care. He could deal with Shigaraki and his mind games. He had the mind of a freaking spoiled kid after all.

Also, he had more important things in his mind right now.

Turning to her door, he could barely hold back the smirk that was so desperately trying to show.

Time for a little fun.

 **A.N.:**

It's been a long time... I think we all agree and I'm SO sorry about that. I traveled a lot these months and I just didn't have time to write it, but it's finally done and it's oh, such a long chapter.

Anyways that's not what I wanted to tell you... I know that most of you (me too) would want the chapter as soon as possible, but I just wanted you to know that I have a jelsa fanfic that I also have to update, and I've been meaning to write a KougaxKagome fic for so long now and I'm working on that as well so, as soon as I finish those I'll get back on this! Comments, Reviews ans such always help with speeding up the process and keeps the inspiration flowing as well ;)

Thanks so much as always and please don't forget to comment!


	9. Chapter 9

When Dabi finally got into her room and closed the door behind him, her confused gaze instantly lifted up from the book Twice gifted her. Once her eyes landed on him, they instantly widened as her whole body visibly tensed up.

Dabi tried to keep concealed the smirk that has been threatening to show ever since Shigaraki decided to spare the girl's life.

It was obvious that this was not the usual time he showed up the past few days, and her terrified reaction was obviously regarding the fact that Dabi wasn't carrying any food with him. It was the very first time he entered the room for something other than meals ever since he dropped her here, so he could imagine the scenarios that were probably going through her mind right now.

 _Did she think he was here to kill her? Torture her?_

The corners of his mouth twitched imperceptibly at the thought. He almost wanted to laugh out loud.

There was _no way_ this girl was dying.

…At least not until he knows everything.

He started walking towards her, same bored pace as always, making her drop the book on the bed and back up against the wall like a cornered prey once she saw him at the edge of the tiny bed, towering over her.

"W-What is it?" She managed to squeak out.

He didn't hold back the low chuckle that came out.

"You're really somethin', you know?" He said, lowering himself to her level to get a better look at her. He wanted to see _every single detail_ of the reaction she'll have. "You really had me fooled, I'll give you that"

Her terrified state calmed down a bit, only for her to look at him in confusion.

"What are you even talking about?" She said, still pressed against the wall to keep her distance.

"I'll have to say I knew there was something odd, though." He said while eyeing her. _This girl_. _This_ girl was the one who stopped two of the worst villains ever. _This_ girl was the one who saved the country. _This_ girl was the one who turned against her own blood. _This_ innocent looking school girl was the one who murdered her parents. "I've had some ideas about what it might've been, but _holy hell_ … it was nothing compared to the real thing"

She was glaring at him now.

"If you told me what you're even talking about maybe I could give you some sort of answer" She nearly spat, irritation showing.

"I know what you did, doll face" He said, but she didn't even react. "I know about your parents" That did the trick.

Her complexion suddenly went white and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets while blinking several times, clearly not giving any credit at what she heard.

She shook slightly, before darting her eyes away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said, and turned to pick up her book with a shaky hand, that Dabi _obviously_ caught on.

"You might've been good at hiding it, but you're _terrible_ at lying, princess" He pointed out with a smirk on his face. "Plus, everyone knows now"

She was skeptical, he could see it. Maybe she thought this was a test and he didn't really know _exactly_ what happened.

"Knows what?" She asked, with a fake innocent smile.

He chuckled again.

"Don't bother" He said. "It's been all on national TV"

Her facade visibly cracked, and Dabi could almost _feel_ the panic beginning to rise in her.

"That's not possible" She whispered shakily.

" _Oh_ , it is" He instantly replied, smirk visibly growing. "Footage of your first visit to the police station and all" Her terrified face returned once again.

"Y-You're _lying_!" She was quick to accuse "Best Jeanist would _never_ -"

" _Best Jeanist_ is currently unconscious in a hospital fighting for his life" He quickly interrupted. "I remember him being in charge of the case…" He commented. "…He was also apparently the one who decided to keep the truth under the wraps. _Your_ truth"

"Even so" She said stuttering but with a determined gaze. "No one would dare to go against his orders-"

"It was Eraserhead the one who gave the press conference"

She turned quiet at that, almost suddenly understanding and believing him.

Her gaze was lost on her hands, as Dabi waited for her to react with narrowed eyes.

"O-Okay" She said quietly. "Just get on with it, then" She sighed, but he could tell she was afraid.

Dabi blinked in confusion at this, eyes not once leaving her.

"Get on with what?" He asked.

She seemed to huff in annoyance and her gaze left her hands to give him a death glare.

"You know? I'm fucking tired of your little games and pretended aloofness!" She growled. "Now that you and your friends know what happened, you obviously know I _won't_ join you! You're obviously here to kill me. So, _get on with it_!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

He was surprised at her outburst, but not even as near as her words. It was logical, thought. Still, he couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle.

"I'm not here to kill you, babe" He assured, and shifted in his crouched position. "Shigaraki was about to, though. I guess you owe me one"

She flinched a bit at the nickname, Dabi knew it was her least favorite of them all, but that didn't stop her from glaring at him even more.

"Torture me, then?" She asked, and he smirked at her.

"I suppose that'll be fun, but no unless strictly necessary" He said mockingly.

"Then _what_?!" She said irritated.

"I won't let you die until you tell me" He replied, all mockery vanishing.

"Tell you what?" She was starting to get nervous, he could tell. It was for the better, though. She'll probably quickly blurt out everything he wants to know to get this over with.

" _Everything_ "

She blinked several times, her mouth moving trying to find what to say.

"You already know everything!" She said overwhelmed "You said they showed the police station footage. _That's_ everything. What is left to know?!"

Dabi maintained his composure at her panicked words. She was upset and scared. Probably thinking he was searching for an answer she couldn't provide and condemning her life because of it.

"I wanna know everything, doll" He calmly said, hand reaching out to softly move the bangs out of her face. She didn't flinch at his touch; she stopped to about a week ago. Dabi didn't know exactly _when_ it started: subtle touches here and there. It probably was that day she made a scene about wanting Twice to be the one to bring her the meals and stuff. He remembers that was the first time he didn't touch her in a _menacing_ way. Since then, he hadn't stopped. At first she would flinch away (not much, because she didn't want to anger him and get burned in return) but after a week she mostly stopped. Almost every meal came with a subtle touch that mostly remained around her face and hair area: he'll brush her hair aside, or lightly tousle a strand of it; he'll grab her chin to make her look at him or even booping her nose to mock her.

"I wanna know how it all went down" He said once his hands were off of her. "Tell me, how does a girl like _you_ decide to send her parents to the slaughterhouse?"

A flick of hatred crossed her eyes, and he knew it was directed to him. He didn't care, though. His entire body was itching for answers. It was almost _too_ hard to remain still, his veins pumping so much adrenaline from the expectancy.

Feelings that mirrored his own _almost_ perfectly… He needed to know what drove her to give her parents such destiny. Same destiny _he_ wanted for _his own_ father.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, noticing she was taking too long to answer.

"They've never laid a hand on me" She said, lips quivering almost imperceptibly as she spoke. "Never touched a single hair of my head" Dabi looked at her almost disbelieving and she let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, I suppose that's hard to believe considering how… _creative_ they were when killing their victims"

Creative was not the word. _Gruesome_ , maybe. Unbelievably _wicked_. Not even Toga's mind would ever _dream_ most of the things they did, and that's saying something.

"I've only realized about what they were doing a year before they finally got caught" She continued "I still wonder _how_ I didn't manage to catch on sooner. All the red flags where there. I was homeschooled, wasn't able to talk to anyone, wasn't able to leave the apartment. If there was ever an emergency I wasn't to contact the police, I should just lock myself in my room and hide. They never talked about their crimes even though the News channel was always on. They always came with expensive stuff even if we lived in the worst part of the city. They _hated_ heroes" She listed and sighed. "The more I think about it, the most convinced I am that my father's quirk was activated on me most of the time. _Most of my life_ " She explained. "They made me believe I was _quirkless_ the entire time. I only found out went I finally realized who they were and what they did" She added. "It was when I asked them _why_ they were so brutal and sadistic when they needn't to that I decided to take them down" Her eyes finally looked straight at him "You say you hate heroes who are in for the fame, for power, for money. Heroes with selfish and unworthy convictions"

He didn't answer her, he didn't need to.

"I understand your point of view. I understand there are selfish and shallow heroes" She said looking straight at him. "Just like I understand there are villains that do what they do out of _need_. To feed their families and survive, and while they're not to be excused for their actions, they're nothing compared to the sadistic, sociopathic villains that do what they do for _fun_ " She said with almost venom in her voice, directed to him, of course. " _That's_ why I did it"

He was biting down a chuckle. He wanted to laugh, so bad… Because the coincidences were just _so_ ridiculous. The only difference was that she wasn't trained to be a villain, and her parents didn't _physically_ abused her, it was only psychological abuse, considering her father probably took advantage of her own mind with his quirk her whole life.

But everything else?

" _Same_ point of view from different perspectives" He said with an almost teasing smirk. "Cute oxymoron" She smiles icily in return.

"With the difference that you want to _condemn_ people that, whether they're selfish, they're doing the right thing" She said with the icy smile still present.

"You're not ready to have _that_ conversation with me just yet, babe" He said and booped her nose, only this time she did move away from his touch almost instantly.

"Are you going to kill me now?" She asked him with clenched teeth.

"Hadn't we discussed that already?" He said, finally getting up from his crouched position.

"We _did_ " She said. "And you said you wouldn't let me die _until_ I told you everything, and I already did" She was challenging him again. " _So_?"

"Do you really want me to kill you?" He said teasingly, but her serious face didn't falter for a second. In fact, her eyes seemed to be piercing right through his soul now.

" _Why_ would you keep me alive? You know I won't join you." She said, eyes not leaving his. "And we agreed before, that if you kill me, it's still a win for you and a loss for the Pros" Dabi felt the weird need of backing up, even though he didn't. "Shigaraki told you to, and while I know how much you seem to like to annoy him, this is a bit _unnecessary_ , even for you. So why did you stop him? To satisfy your curiosity?" She asked and he was about to reply but she was quicker. " _Well_ , you already did. So why am I still alive when you know I'm not of use anymore?" She continued pressing on the matter. "Why do you want me alive, _Dabi_?"

It was the first time she used his name. And it shouldn't have affected him as much as it did.

He kept his well-rehearsed cool, though. If he gave a reaction, it was probably so imperceptible that she didn't manage to notice.

He still cursed at himself in his mind. Not only for letting something as _trivial_ as his name coming from her mouth affect him, but because her question had him frozen in place even if he pretended to be fine.

Why did he want her alive? A now useless _(if kept alive)_ , ordinary wannabe hero?

 _'Not so ordinary, though'_ His mind quietly pointed out.

He tried to consider her death in his mind. He knew that, if being _rational_ , he should just go for it. It'll save the League quite some trouble. They wouldn't worry about keeping her alive any longer and it also would bring them such satisfaction once the Heroes realize she's dead. It'll be a big win. _A safe win_. Secured win, since they wouldn't have to worry about potential rescue missions from the heroes any longer.

He _should_ go for it. Shigaraki wouldn't mind. He wants her dead after all. He'll probably bicker about it for a while, because Dabi knew that Shigaraki probably wants to be the one to do it, but he'll get over it and the job will be done anyways. Also, if he killed her right now, Shigaraki wouldn't have any of the ridiculous suspicions he probably has now. He wouldn't have anything to hold against him. He wouldn't bother even more than he does now.

… But he can't.

And damned be him, he didn't know why.

Why does he want her alive? A question he didn't have the answer for, either. He was just as curious as she was.

He knew he was intrigued about her in before, he wanted to know about her, about her past. That should've been it. He got his answers. He got what he wanted… and he still couldn't kill her.

It was just _unthinkable_.

He didn't understand what his deal was, but he needed to figure it out and quick.

He needed to get out of this situation first, though.

Her eyes where still on him, unwavering, waiting for an answer… a reasonable one.

He'll be damned if he let her figure out how affected he actually was.

One of his many gifts was being quick at comebacks and excuses and while he never been in a 'deer in the headlights' situation for years like he was now, he managed to pull it off again.

"I just think is fun to have you around" He said with a devilish smirk.

She blinked at his reply, her mood deflating and she almost looked defeated. She _obviously_ didn't buy his excuse, though.

It didn't matter. He saw an opening and went for it. With his same bored pace as always, and his 'pretended aloofness' as she called it, he excited the room without another word.

He needs to figure his shit out.

X

"How incompetent can heroes be?" He said while quickly analyzed several shits of paper scattered on his desk. Several pieces of evidence, information and profiles where amongst them. "And they dare to call themselves Professionals" He almost growled out.

Pissed off was not enough to describe how he felt.

Endeavor knew… he just fucking knew.

He should've been at the front line that damned day of the failed rescue mission. He should've been dealing with those heroes first-hand, and not backing up All-Might's ass.

If he were to be there that day, looking at the villains in the eye, he wouldn't have let them escape, let alone with one of the students still with them.

Every single one of those villains would've been in jail by now, and both students safe at their homes.

He wouldn't have failed like All Might did.

Just remembering about it angered him enough to want to burn the whole building down.

He knew it'll only be a matter of time before they came begging for his help. He figured that it was only pride that kept them from coming to him for so long.

They didn't have a choice: The Pro Heroes in the case were as helpful as nothing, the police were even worse… And now that Aizawa dropped the bomb about that girl's they didn't know if time was on their side or not. The move Aizawa made was risky, but he knew somehow it was necessary.

 _'Villains will start to get desperate. They won't be as careful now that they know the truth'_ Aizawa said when he called him, and nearly begged him to take the lead on the case.

He was right.

He picked up one of the pictures one of his team members took just hours after he decided to take the reins of the case.

A blond haired guy could be seen in it, and it was obvious that he was in a panicked rush by the look on his face and his tensed up state. For most, it wouldn't look like much… if it wasn't for the big scar right in the middle of his forehead.

It only took a few hours for him to get the first, big lead on the case. He couldn't help but smirk.

He'll prove that he's a much more competent Number One Hero than All Might ever was.

Unlike him, he'll get the job done.

 **A.N.:**

We have Dabi struggling already… and Enji's taking care of the case now. How long do you think it'll take him to rescue reader?  
Idk why it felt a little awkward to use 'Enji' so I settled with Endeavor instead.  
We'll get reader's perspective next

Silvana :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was a day after she told him everything that his _nightmare_ began.

It all started when Kurogiri suddenly appeared in his room (his door was fucking _locked_. He had a lot going on in his mind and was in no mood to deal any of the idiotic members of the League at the moment) and told him (while ignoring Dabi's death glare) that Shigaraki called them all to a meeting, _urgently_.

The moment his words got to Dabi's ears, sourness invaded his mouth and an unsettling feeling started in his stomach.

Dabi _rarely_ lost his cool. Just like he rarely got worried about anything for the matter. So, the few times he felt like this, he just knew there was something really, _really_ serious going on… and something that he'd definitely not like.

His mind briefly flickered the image of the captive girl, but he was quick to shove the image away.

In his well rehearsed emotionless face, and in usual aloofness, he unlocked his door and walked through the halls making his way to 'the office', at least that's what they called it.

It was the room that kept all of the computers, devices and so that they might need for any of their missions; and it was also the room that was furthest away from where their prisoner was being kept. Whenever Shigaraki wanted to have a meeting, or wanted to discuss any matter that he didn't want the UA student to hear, they'll meet there.

Everyone was already there when he entered the room.

Dabi could already could already feel Shigaraki's eyes on him as he closed the door behind him.

It took a few moments before he started to talk.

"You were right when you said the heroes were desperate" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, eyes looking straight at him even if they were hidden behind his bangs "But that didn't actually work for the better" this time, he gazed at all of them.

For a brief moment, he thought this was it.

Shigaraki had made up his mind, changed his initial decision and decided to kill the girl for once and for all.

The girl was dying.

For a flicker moment, and after _years_ of never feeling anything like it, Dabi felt a bubble of desperation rising up his throat. His usual comebacks and quick thinking wouldn't ever be fast enough to come up with an excuse this time. But, the feeling almost went just as quickly as it came when his mind stopped his mental mumblings with a ' _Wait_ '.

 _What_ , exactly, changed?

There must be a reason why Shigaraki changed his mind, or was this one of his immature tantrums?

Even if he was curious as to why the reason of this might be, Dabi wouldn't give him the satisfaction to ask. He knew there was something going on in his sick mind, whatever it was it promised to be no good… And Dabi wasn't stupid enough to give him any sort of leverage or add fuel to the fire.

When Shigaraki seemed to realize that he wasn't getting any sort of reaction out of him, he finally spoke.

"The Pros are desperate." He said again. "And the fact that they don't have All Might to help them with this seems to make things worse" He was pointing out the obvious, and Dabi was starting to wonder if this was one of the 'Please see my master' talks once again… But the sour feeling in his gut wasn't going away. "So now, they searched for the next best thing…"

 _Holy fuck._

Every single muscle in Dabi's body stilled… because he just f _ucking knew_ where this was going.

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me._

"It's just been announced that the case's being transferred to Endeavor" Shigaraki continued, but his raspy voice seemed far away now.

It was taking almost all of his strength and self control not to blast off the entire base.

His jaw was clenched so tight, his teeth felt like they would explode in little pieces any moment now, knuckles hiding in his coat pockets were probably white as snow by now, and nails digging in pierced the already weak skin of his palms since he started to felt a liquid sensation settling on his fingers.

But God or the _Devil_ help him… he'll de dammed if he reacted even in the most imperceptible way.

He'd rather get his already burnt skin ripped off like a band aid than let Shigaraki, or anyone of the League for the matter, know who he really was.

"While he's no All Might, he's the Number 1 Hero now… with an almost insane need to surpass All Might" Shigaraki continued as Dabi tried to control his raged breathing. He _was_ right about that. "That means we're short outta time"

"Does he has a lead on us or somethin'?" Magne asked, clearly not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"It's only a matter of moments before he has one" Kurogiri practically took the words out of Dabi's mouth.

If Enji didn't have a clue _yet_ , he'll have one soon enough.

"We need to be even more careful now. I'll go fetch everything we need to last for a few weeks, and no one will leave the base unless strictly necessary" Kurogiri continued.

"You heard that?" Shigaraki asked him, only earning a side glance from Dabi. "You have two weeks to deal with the little brat. If you can't make it happen by then, _I'll_ deal with her" He threatened, to then leave the room with Kurogiri tailing behind him.

Shigaraki was a fucking idiot if he thought they have the luxury of two weeks. Endeavor'd rather die than take that long, much less when this was his first (not to mention of extreme importance) case as the Number One Hero.

Thinking they have two weeks before Enji got close to them was a _delusion_.

"I'll hurry if I were you" Spinner muttered to him on his way out.

Like he didn't fucking know that.

But, Enji now being in charge of the mission was just the tip of the fucking Iceberg.

After the meeting, it took Dabi several hours to cool off. Hence why Twice took care of the prisoner's breakfast while Dabi tried to not set his entire room a-flames.

And while he still wanted to burn to crisps everyone that crossed his path, he got out of his room for lunch, with a better self control over himself, yet even more angry than before.

What definitely didn't help, was that Toga was in charge of lunch and there was barely anything to make a decent meal to eat. Kurogiri and Shigaraki were still trying to figure out what the Pros and the Police might know about them, so he wouldn't be leaving to get food till later.

So, when Toga left something gross-looking she claimed to be soup on his hands, there was barely any other options. He just gulped the disgusting thing down before his tongue could even taste it and he hoped he didn't get sick later.

The moment his soup bowl was empty, Toga was in front of him with another one and he almost jumped up from his place and fled thinking she was offering a second round.

"You'll be taking lunch to (Y/N) or is Twice doing it?" She said with a 'sweet' smile that could almost fool him.

He blinked at her with half-confused eyes and looked down at the disgusting bowl on her hands.

"I'll do it" He simply said, and Toga jumped in glee almost spilling the whole thing on him.

"Great!" She squealed. "Specially made for her" She said, as she placed the bowl and a spoon on his hands with the same sickly sweet smile.

And honestly… he _should've_ known something was off right then.

Blinking as Toga walked away jumping around, he then rolled his eyes and made his way towards the cell.

She hasn't finish the book Twice gifted her yet, so he found her reading it as he usually did this past days.

Her eyes flickered at him for a moment, looking at him through her lashes, to then return to the book.

"Hmm, I thought you died when Twice brought me breakfast today" She said, not looking at him, as he made his way towards her. "Pity" She said sarcastically, and if the conditions were different, just like any other day, he'll let a short chuckle at her sassy antics.

But since the eyes of his stupid father were still clouding his mind, he didn't.

And she quickly took note of that.

"Someone's in a mood today" She pointed out, as she looked curiously at him.

"Would you just shut up and eat?" He just said. She was right, he wasn't in the mood today.

" _Yeez_ " She quietly muttered as she rolled her eyes and moved closer to the bowl that was now resting in her hard bed. " _Holy cow!_ " She exclaimed once she got close enough. "This smells absolutely disgusting!" She added with a gag.

He didn't disagree.

But, again, he wasn't in the mood today.

"If you have the impression you're staying in a five star hotel right now, sorry to disappoint you, _princess._ We don't exactly have a Professional Chef out there" He said, and it definitely came out way more acidly than the intended.

She turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Dabi, what is your _deal_ today?" She exclaimed clearly shocked.

She was talking to him like she was some old friend. With so much familiarity, considerably comfortable around him… and he was to blame for that.

"Would you just eat your damn food?" He sighed tiredly, not caring that he ignored her question.

But her eyes flickered down, to his hands and her eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Oh my God" She whispered. "What happened?" She asked as she took one of his hands in hers, and carefully brushed her thumb around the bloody, red marks his own nails left.

He was quick to snatch his hand away… Because her touch _fucking_ burned him and that was _fucking_ ironic and _fucking_ hilarious.

It was the first time she was the one that reached out to _touch_ him… and he couldn't even describe how that felt or if he liked it or not.

It seemed that you didn't notice his rash action nor minded it, because your concerned eyes were still trained on his now recoiled hands.

"Are you all right?" She asked, and her concern _almost_ seemed genuine.

"No need to pretend you care around me, babe" Dabi said with a dry smirk on his lips. "Just moments ago you told me it was a pity I didn't die"

She looked offended now.

"That was a joke" She spat out, like it was obvious. "Contrary to you, I don't take pleasure in people getting hurt. Wether they're _villains_ or not" It sounded honest.

But, if she was trying to get a reaction out of him, she was wasting her time.

"Ever so righteous" He said mockingly, and he could see hurt flash her eyes for a millisecond, but she quickly masked it away with a scoff while darting her eyes off of him.

"Forget it" She muttered.

Dabi felt just the tiniest amount of unsettlement in him, like he did something wrong, but when his eyes landed in the untouched soup bowl he remembered what he was here for.

"Finish that up already" He said, pointing the bowl with his eyes. "It's Toga's food, and it's fucking disgusting but it's probably the only thing you'll be getting till late at night or till the morning"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Y'all seem to be awfully busy" She said, clearly suspicious.

"Eat up" Dabi ordered, tired of fooling around already.

"You're delusional if you think I can put this in my mouth without puking!" She complained.

"For fucks sake, just gulp it all down!" Dabi exclaimed nearly exasperated.

If another word dared to escape her mouth, he was going to force the thing down her throat himself.

But there was no need, because she held her breath, lifted the bowl with her hands, placed her lips on the edges and did exactly what he asked her to.

And it only took him seconds to regret that decision.

She only gulped the soup down twice before starting to cough the whole thing out.

For a second, he thought she was fucking lucky that not a drop landed on him, because if some of the fucking thing landed on him he would've blasted her face off to a better place.

But, when he turned to look at the splattered liquid on the floor, soup was not the only thing that's been cough out there.

There were traces of red. _Deep red._

He distinctly remember it to be a beige-greenish color. No _fucking red_ on it.

But the red color wasn't the only thing out of place.

There were little chunks of _something._ Something other than the veggies.

He felt like his soul was leaving his body, color draining from his face and completely breathless.

His eyes widened like never before when he took a closer look and realized with nothing else but horror, what those chunks of something actually were.

Sharps of glass and metal.

His head snapped towards the girl that was still coughing out blood relentlessly.

She could barely even breath, unable to stop the coughs.

Her face was crimson, and so were her now tearful eyes.

There was blood on her lips and on the corners of her mouth.

Dabi could swear… he never felt this terrified before.

" _O-Oh my G-God_ " She managed to get out only to continue to cough right after, making Dabi almost jump up to help her.

"Hey! _Hey_!" He exclaimed, desperation now clear in his voice as he held her. "C'mon (Y/N), breathe!" And she tried to, she tried to take a deep breath but was cut off instantly as she continued to cough out blood and pieces of sharps. " _Fuck!_ " He cursed out loud.

 _What the hell was even going on!?_

The coughing just wouldn't fucking stop, and she looked more desperate to breath with every passing second.

Dabi was loosing his goddamn mind.

"Calm down, (Y/N). Just breathe!" He didn't even know how he should be assisting the situation. The only thing clear was that he was fucking _terrified_. "Okay, just lift your arms, alright?" It sounded like he was pleading. But it was no use. Wether she wanted to do as he said or not it seemed like her hands couldn't stop clutching her throat and chest.

Dabi just decided to do it himself.

He held her as he tried to place her in a more comfortable position, and then proceed to lift her arms. This was what people did when chocking, _right!_?

He didn't know what the fuck he was doing wrong, because it was not fucking working.

She was facing him now, their bodies almost touching as he tried to keep her arms up. He was well aware that his white shirt was splattered in blood now, since he was forcing her to face him. But Dabi couldn't care less.

He just wanted her to stop coughing.

He just didn't have a clue. He knew how to patch up burnt flesh perfectly, treat cuts and deal with broken bones… But he had no clue what to do now.

 _And he was loosing his mind._

"(Y/N), wait here for a second alright?" He told her, his voice unrecognizable. "I'll be right back, okay? It's gonna be fine. I'll help you, I _promise_ " As soon as she made even the most imperceptible indication that she understood what he said, he bolted out of the room and didn't give two fucks that he left the door open.

"Twice!" He shouted, and that was enough to bring each and every League member to where he was. After all, this was fucking Dabi, he never lost his cool.

"What is it, Dabi? _Damn, you sure are an annoying little shit!_ " Twice said as soon as he appeared.

"Get in there, _now_ " Dabi was quick to order while pointing at her door. He wasn't worried about Twice. He knew the part that cared for the girl overcame the other one. Hence why Twice bolted towards the room without so much as a reply.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shigaraki asked, and while that freaky hand covered his face he was clearly looking at his shirt.

"Kurogiri, go fetch a doctor, now" Dabi ordered, completely ignoring Shigaraki's question.

"Excuse me?" Shigaraki said again, clearly offended.

"You have blood on your shirt, Dabi. Did that ungrateful brat attack you?" Compress asked, pointing down at his shirt.

"No" He simply said, and was about to urge Kurogiri again when giggles stopped him short.

"So, the party has begun" Toga said between snickers.

He didn't know why he hand't realized it before, or maybe he hadn't even have a chance to think about it since he his mind was currently occupied with the ( _possibly dying_ ) girl a few rooms down the hall.

But, the minute her psycho giggles were heard, he put two and two together in less than a second.

And it took him even less to pin her agains the nearest wall, hanging her up in the air by the neck with one already _considerably hot_ hand.

"Only God knows what the fuck's your problem, psycho bitch" He hissed at her with narrowed eyes, hand tightening around her throat while growing hotter. "But don't you ever fucking doubt, that I won't fucking kill you if I want to"

"Can any of you idiots tell me what the fuck's going on!?" Shigaraki exclaimed at them exasperated, but Dabi didn't lose his hold on the crazy girl (who was somehow, still smiling), not even a bit.

"Kurogiri, go fetch a _fucking_ doctor" Dabi ordered again, through clenched teeth, eyes not leaving Toga's.

"No one's doing shit until someone tells me what the FUCK is going on!" Shigaraki shouted this time.

"I-I just t-ook care of the p-problem" Toga said gasping for air as she clenched to Dabi's offending hand… still giggling, somehow. "I-I just… made h-her an… e-extra special… m-meal" She added, and giggled as she could until Dabi tightened his hold on her even more.

Before anyone could say another word, Twice came rushing to where they were. His clothes now also splattered in blood.

"Dabi, she just won't stop coughing blood! I don't know what to do! _And to make the matters worse, I stepped into all that glass because of you!"_ Twice said, lifting up the soles of his villain costume for everyone to see.

Soaked in blood, and pierced by tons of glass and metal shards.

" _Kurogiri_ " Dabi said again, and this time as a warning.

"A-Alright" Kurogiri stuttered out, clearly shocked. But, before he got the chance to activate his quirk, Shigaraki's raised hand stopped him.

"Wait" He simply said, and for the first time since Dabi got a hold on Toga he turned to him with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you fucking shitting me!?" Dabi nearly growled out. There was barely anytime to loose. Only God knew how serious this was or how much long that girl could take being in this condition.

"Why?" Shigaraki asked.

" _Why!?_ " Dabi parroted even in more disbelief.

"Why should we tend her?" Shigaraki asked again, in complete calm. "Toga was right. She was just taking care of the problem. It was without my permission, which I can't say that it doesn't bother me. But, it she just wanted to get the job done" He said carelessly.

What fucking excuse could Dabi even give him?

What could he possibly say that was at least a bit reasonable?

"I didn't join the League to do half-assed jobs" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth. But he knew he was loosing it. He was acting recklessly, and his facade was nowhere around anymore.

Even he wouldn't fall for such a weak ass excuse.

"The message is the same" Shigaraki shrugged. "We killed the girl before the Pros came. Point for us"

He didn't know what the fuck to say.

"W-Why do you look s-so worried, D-Dabi? Shouldn't you be r-relieved?" Toga asked him and he instantly turned to her. She was clearly mocking him. A Cheshire cat-like smile adorning her face.

There was nothing else left to do now, so fuck it.

"If Kurogiri doesn't get a doctor here _now_ , there'll be two girls dying here today." Dabi said, and the temperature in his hand rose considerably, making Toga cry out out loud.

"Shigaraki Tomura!" Kurogiri suddenly pleaded. Clearly realizing there were only two ways out of this. Either they find medical help for the aspiring hero, or they'll be dealing with two corpses soon enough.

Shigaraki stayed completely still for a few moments, while Toga desperately tried to get out of Dabi's hold, and Kurogiri pleaded him with his eyes.

"Careful, Dabi…" He then said. "Or one might think you actually _care_ for this girl" The smirk on his face was so wicked, it looked straight out of a horror movie.

Dabi said nothing.

It was only when Shigaraki shot a glance at Kurogiri, and he quickly left using his quirk, that Dabi dropped Toga on the floor.

"I'll get out of my sight if I were you" Dabi hissed out, and Toga was quick to do as he said, bolting right out of there the moment she could.

To Dabi's fucking relief and fucking mental state, Kurogiri and a villain doctor he already knew (from previous post-missions and so) appeared right after.

He'd better fucking fix her.

 ** _A.N.:_**

 ** _I intended to make this chapter a big longer than it ended up being, but while writing it it just didnt feel right and decided that what happens next just fits better the next chapter.  
Anyways, while I do like this chapter, I'm still kinda worried. I'm worried I'm not getting the character's personalities right. So, if you think this is a bit OOC please let me know. It's kinda hard to figure this villains out tbh.  
Another thing (and I don't remember if I already told you this or not but I'm too lazy to check right now) most of my inspiration for fics I write come from songs, believe it or not. There's just nothing that puts me in a better creative mood than songs, and this fic is no exception.  
Mostly, I listen to "Natural" by Imagine Dragons, "Young God" by Halsey, "Play With Fire" by Sam Tinnesz, and "11 Minutes by YUNGBLUD, Halsey and Travis Barker because they make me think of Dabi.  
My point with all this is: If you have a song that reminds you of him or of this fic, please let me know? It helps.  
Anyways, Thoughts?_**


End file.
